Naruto's revival: the bond of a demon lord
by Officer Dibble
Summary: PLZ REVIEW Naruto has been ignored and has had enough; he gets no recognition from his team or sensei. Kakashi should be helping him with the upcoming chuunin exams in 3 weeks they start. but gets no help or advise, until he gets a new sensei
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Naruto has been ignored and has had enough; he gets no recognition from his team or sensei. Kakashi should be helping him with the upcoming chuunin exams (in 3 weeks they start.) but gets no help or advise, until he gets a new sensei, a stronger and kinder sensei. Find out what happens when his true potential is revealed.

**Chapter 1**

Team 7 had just finished another boring D-rank mission. Naruto had had to put up with Kakashi and his damn book, Sakura whining over Sasuke-teme (AN: Naruto doesn't have a crush on Sakura in this fic and never has.) and Sasuke-teme whining that he shouldn't have to do these feeble missions and that he should be training and learning all he could.

To say that Naruto was extremely pissed off would be an understatement; he was having trouble keeping his killer intent unnoticed. Finally he snapped.

"WILL YOU 2 SHUT THE FUCK UP. STOP WHINING AND STOP ASKING HIM OUT WHEN YOU KNOW THAT HE DOESN'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT ANYONE OTHER THEN HIMSELF." He screamed at the pair.

This shocked them as they had never felt any killer intent coming from Naruto and he had never shouted like that to anyone before.

Naruto turned around and began roof jumping away to the place he went to think. The hokage monument.

5 minutes later Naruto was sat on the fourth's head trying to calm down. He looked down at Konoha and felt his anger calm a little.

After a minute his anger faded and he fell asleep.

**Naruto's mind**

He was in a dank and dark passage and there was an inch of water on the floor, he began to walk in the only direction that there was, forward.

After a while he reached a large open room, the roof was so high that he couldn't see the top. At the other end of the room there were large poles that care from the roof to the floor. In a middle section there was a metal piece that was attacked to 2 of the bars, on it there was a small piece of paper with the word 'seal' on it.

Suddenly a large fox's face came to the edge of the poles, which was when Naruto realised that it was a prison.

_Then that must mean this is…_ Naruto's thoughts were interrupted.

**Yes I am the kyuubi. **The fox replied, like it had heard his thoughts. The voice was defiantly female.

"How did you know what I was…" Naruto asked but was interrupted again.

**Thinking?** The Kyuubi finished. Naruto nodded silently. **It is because we are linked together. I know what you think, feel and see. **

"What am I doing here and were is here?" Naruto asked.

**You are in your mind kit and the reason you are here is because I willed it and you subconsciously asked for help, so here I am.** Kyuubi told him.

"Why would you want to help me?" Naruto asked sceptically.

**Because we are the same, we are linked like I told you before. You have been treated harshly by those you try to protect because of me and my mistake so I will help you and do what I can for you.** Kyuubi told the boy.

"Your mistake?" Naruto asked confused.

**I did not attack your village out of malice. I attacked in self defence. **Kyuubi told Naruto.

"Self defence? What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

**12 years ago I was in this land looking for a place to have my ****young,**** I gave birth to them 3 days before 'they' came. **Kyuubi said with obvious malice in her voice when she said 'they'.

"Who were they?" Naruto asked.

**They came while I was resting. They attacked me when my guard was down, they wanted my power, and to get it they went after my kits. When I attacked back they retreated so I followed, when they came to your village I saw them retreat into it so I when t to kill them not your village. When someone saw me they panicked and attacked me, so I retaliated. And the rest is history.** Kyuubi told Naruto.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said sadly looking down at the floor.

**There is nothing for you to apologise for. ****Now.**** This is what I propose to do. We will undergo the blending. **Noticing Naruto's confused look she explained what she meant.** In the blending we will join to each other, we will truly become one. Once this is completed you will be able to use my chakra without hindrance. You will also get some of my features and abilities, for example your hearing, eyesight and hearing will become more acute. I will also be able to talk to you freely, whether you are here or not.**** The blending will also make you immortal unless you are killed. You will also be able to make your mate immortal, but that can wait for another day.** When she had explained this 2 balls of white light floated from the ceiling to Naruto, they stopped in front of his face.

"What are these Kyuubi?" Naruto asked.

**They are gifts. One is from that boy you beat in wave country, Haku, he left you a gift. It is his kekkei gankai and all his knowledge. The other is the ability to control the elements and mix them, for example you can use wood by mixing earth and water. This ability is very strong and very ****very**** rare. Take hold of the orbs and hold them to your chest.** Naruto did as he was told and the orbs glowed brightly then were absorbed into Naruto. **Now we will begin the blending.** Red chakra began to flow out of the cage and flowed around Naruto, who was strangely calm. The chakra lifted him into the air and began to be absorbed by his body. **Kit when you wake up you will need to sleep then you will need to go to a safe and secluded location so that we can begin your training.**

**Outside world**

Naruto's body was giving of a large amount of red chakra that was very potent. It swirled around him and shot up into the clouds above his head.

In the Hokage's office Sarutobi felt the immense power and recognised it as the Kyuubi's.

_My god has the seal broken? _Sarutobi thought in pure fear that he hadn't felt in 12 years. He immediately took off in the direction that he felt the presence from, 4 ANBU black ops followed after him to provide back up.

**Back with Naruto**

The chakra around Naruto began to disperse and he stood up. There were noticeable differences which were, his hair was now streaked with blood red and slightly longer and wilder, he was taller and broader, more muscular, his once blue eyes are now red with a black slit like a cat, he has 2 fox tails behind him and his ears are slightly more pointed at the top, his canines are sharper.

The Hokage and the ANBU appeared in front of him.

"Naruto?" Sarutobi asked quietly.

"Hey old man." Naruto replied smiling his trademark grin that is now accented by his sharp canines.

"Naruto what happened to you?" He asked shocked at Naruto's appearance.

"Isn't it obvious he is finally showing us that he is the demon that we said he is." One of the ANBU said with malice evident in his voice.

"You will stand down." Sarutobi told them coldly when they prepared to attack him.

"Thanks Sarutobi. I'm going to go train on my own so I wont be around till the chuunin exams start." Naruto told him.

"If that is what you want then by all means." Sarutobi said approvingly. "But I will expect you to be in the exams Naruto." And with that Sarutobi left with the ANBU but not before the on that spoke earlier turned and glared at him.

Naruto then leapt off into the direction of the forest of death. That will be a brilliant place to hone his skills and nobody rarely went into the forest.

When he got there he set up a camp then went to but new clothes and weapons.

He bought simple training outfits, kunai, shuriken, a long Katana and a short sword that were used in unison with each other.

When he got back to the forest he noticed that his eyes ached a bit.

_Hey Kyuubi is there something wrong with my eyes?_ Naruto thought to the fox.

**No ****its**** just you need to activate your kekkei gankai now. **Kyuubi told Naruto.

_I thought the gifts didn't involve my eyes. _Naruto asked.

**This isn't one of my gifts. This kekkei gankai is from one of your parents, it is the most powerful doujutsu. This doujutsu gave birth to both the Sharingan and the byakugan.** Kyuubi said. Naruto was shocked at this.

**Kit I am making you the official keeper of the demonic fox summoning scroll.** Kyuubi told Naruto.

As he finished saying this a large scroll materialized in front of Naruto.

**Sign your name and fingerprints in your blood and tomorrow I will teach you how to summon. **Kyuubi told him.

Over the next 3 weeks Naruto trained, pushing himself, becoming much stronger. The bonding with Naruto had given him the affinity with all the elements like kyuubi.

WHAT DO YA THINK. ITS ONLY THE START BUT I THOUGHT A SHORT START WOULD BE BEST.


	2. Chapter 2

FORGOT TO SAY NARUTO HAS ALSO BOUGHT WEIGHTS FOR HIS ARMS AND LEGS.

**Chapter 2**

It was now the day of the chuunin exam and Naruto had gone into the shopping district to get some new clothes that he could use both inside and outside of battle and training. He had gone into a shop and as soon as he got inside the owner tried to throw him out but Naruto released such a large amount of killer intent that the owner had no choice but to serve him. In the 3 weeks of training Naruto's body had changed dramatically, he was now taller, broader and more muscular, the training that he had done had made him many times stronger and because of his increased strength he had gotten more tails, he now had 5.

Each of his weights now weighed about 80 pounds, that's a total of 320 pounds.

Naruto chose 6 outfits, 4 of the outfits had an image of kyuubi on the back, 1 was a red kyuubi on a black shirt, another was a yellow kyuubi on a red shirt, another was a red kyuubi on a blue shirt and the last was a blue kyuubi on a white shirt, the other 2 shirts were muscle shirts. 3 of the pants were baggy with many pockets in them the other 3 were also baggy but they had flames around the base of the pants, the flames went up to mid knee level and he got 2 new pairs of shoes and a long black leather coat and a red cloak.

After he changed at his apartment he headed to the academy were the exam was, he had his Katana strapped to his back and the short sword strapped to his belt. He wore the black top with a red kyuubi, black baggy pants with red flames around the base, one pair of his new shoes and his long black leather coat. As he walked down a deserted street kyuubi materialized next to him, they had discovered that after the blending kyuubi was able to leave Naruto's body physically but she will always be attached to him and could never change that, though she was beginning to look at him as her son.

"Kyuubi nee-chan." Naruto said happily seeing the woman. She wore a black Chinese top (like tenten's) tight red pants and a coat (like Anko's) that is black with a red kyuubi on it. She is tall and has blood red hair, red slit eyes, and a beautiful, soft, kind and caring face. She had 9 tails waving behind her.

"Hey kit." She replied. "But don't call me that in public ok." Naruto nodded. "Call me… Sara-sensei. Kay."

"Sure Sara-sensei." Naruto replied. Kyuubi had taught Naruto how to make his tails go through the material so he didn't need holes in his clothes.

They continued to walk to the academy, talking about training and what he had learnt so far.

When they were near the academy Naruto noticed a guy dressed in black with face paint on, he was holding up Konohamaru by the neck. This infuriated Naruto, the thought that this guy would attack a small child was pathetic, cowardly. Next to him was a blond girl with a large fan on her back.

Naruto formed hand seals of a jutsu that Zabuza used for his silent kill. A fog drifted towards the pair, the only difference with this fog and Zabuza's was that this fog was blood red; he and kyuubi had developed it so that it would intimidate their foes more easily.

The pair noticed the fog and looked around the area, as they did this a deep voice echoed from around them.

"Let the child go you coward. To attack a helpless child is an act of cowardice." Naruto boomed.

"You're the coward." The boy in black retorted. "Hiding behind your fog."

A deep echoing laugh was the only response but while the other voice had been male this laugh was unmistakably female. "Kit don't play with your pray." Kyuubi told Naruto making the boy and girl stiffen.

The only response was that the fog began to disperse and a figure emerged from the fog. He was behind them so none of them noticed him until he had his katana across the boy's neck and his short sword across the girls.

As he was about to speak a stone hit the boy hand that was holding Konohamaru up off the floor. The boy let go involuntary and Konohamaru hit the floor and ran in the opposite direction.

Naruto looked up to see Sasuke-teme sitting on a branch in a nearby tree.

"Kankuro you are a disgrace to our village, if you persist I will kill you." This came from a boy that was standing upside down the same tree branch Sasuke was on.

"Yes Gaara." Kankuro replied with fear evident in his voice.

"What is your name blond boy?" Gaara asked Naruto coldly.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto replied equally as coldly.

"Then until we meet again Uzumaki Naruto." Gaara replied, and with that the three left.

Sasuke jumped down from the tree and began to walk with to the academy.

"Oi Dobe." Sasuke shouts. "What the hell happened to you?"

"None of your god damn business teme. Now shut up and come on." Naruto replies coldly.

Sasuke just glared at Naruto and handed him a permission slip that Naruto had to sign.

When they got to the academy they both saw Sakura outside waiting for them.

"Is that you Naruto?" Sakura asked with disbelief in her voice.

Naruto just ignored her and continued walking to the academy.

Sakura would have shouted at him for ignoring her but she was too shocked at how much he had changed. The 2 genin followed after him.

When inside Naruto signed the slip and began to make his way up the stairs, closely followed by Sasuke and Sakura, who were intrigued by the change in Naruto.

When they got to the second floor there was a large room filled with people, at the front there were 2 people guarding the door with a sign above it saying FLOOR 3. Naruto and Kyuubi walked to the front, near the door, drawing everyone's to them, they were then followed by Sakura and Sasuke.

When they got to the front Naruto spoke. "Drop the genjutsu and move out of my way." He said coldly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" The one on the left replied.

"And if you want us to move then you should try and make us." The other, on the right, said confidently.

Naruto smirks evilly. I would be glad to."

"Naruto shut up, you probably don't even know how to use that katana you have. You probably think it makes you look badass. Twerp." Sakura said snidely.

"I'd shut up if I were you." Kyuubi told Sakura icily. "Naruto is more then adept at using that katana."

But instead of using his katana Naruto put his hands on the floor and suddenly 2 long thin poles of wood shot out of the floor and wrapped themselves around the 2 guards. This immobilized the 2 guards so they couldn't move an inch. Naruto stood up and walked past them and opened the door and was about to walk through when he heard a voice behind him.

Turning around he saw a boy with a bowl style hair cut, thick eye brows and wearing a green spandex suit was demanding that Sasuke have a spar with him. Sasuke however was looking at Naruto with his Sharingan activated, he had a scowl on. Obviously he had worked out that he couldn't copy his move.

Naruto then heard the boy shout. "I, Rock Lee, will beat you, Uchiha Sasuke, so that I may win Sakura's heart." With the last bit said Naruto began to laugh while Sakura tried to hide from the boy, behind Sasuke.

"Lee." Naruto shouted. Lee turned to face him. "Leave Sakura alone." At first Sakura thought that Naruto was defending her… until… "She's not worth it; she is a crap shinobi, annoying, can't fight, is a nasty piece of work and has the biggest forehead I have ever seen."

Now Sakura was pissed. She had never liked Naruto and knew he didn't like her. So what he said didn't surprise her but it still pissed her off. She was about to punch him in the head and was an inch away from doing so when she felt a massive amount of killer intent directed at her, she searched for the source and found that it was coming from the woman that had come with Naruto and Sasuke.

"If you hit my kit I will not hesitate to kill you." She said in a voice that promised immense pain for anyone stupid enough to disobey her. Sakura could have sworn the temperature dropped a few degrees.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked both curiously and sacredly.

"I am Sara." Kyuubi replied to the question, obviously lying. "I am Naruto's sensei."

"No. Kakashi-sensei is Naruto's sensei." Sakura told the woman.

"Maybe officially, but in reality I am Naruto's sensei. I will teach him everything that I know and more." Kyuubi told Sakura, and with that said Kyuubi walked over to Naruto and they both walked through the door to a stairway that let to the next level. Sasuke and Sakura followed at a safe distance and then the rest of the people in the room.

At the next level they went down a corridor until they reached a door and Kakashi appeared in a poof of smoke.

He looked happily at Sakura and Sasuke but then glared at Naruto who returned the glare, this shocked Kakashi because Naruto had always been smiling and happy unless he was arguing with Sasuke.

Kakashi then noticed the woman and looked at her curiously. "Who are you?" Kakashi asked.

"I am Sara, Naruto's sensei." Kyuubi told the one eyed man.

Kakashi scoffed. "I don't think so, I am his sensei." Kakashi told Kyuubi.

"On the contrary I am the only person that has been teaching him, you have barely taught him anything. Besides you can't teach him nearly as much as I can." Kyuubi said smiling evilly.

At hearing that she was a better teacher then Kakashi Sasuke got infuriated. _How come he gets the better sensei when I need to get stronger faster so I can kill Itachi? _

Kyuubi turned to Naruto. "Naruto I'm going to go see the Hokage now, I will see you later." Kyuubi then turned around and began walking away. She then stopped and turned around. "And good luck." She then disappeared in a swirl of flame that left all but Naruto gawking.

Naruto then turned and walked through the door and into the room.

SO WOT YA THINK. WAS IT BETTER OR WORSE. BTW THANKS FOR THE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM IT HELPED, I HOPE. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND THE HELP. THANKS PAULRAP RAPTOR THE ADVICE REALLY HELPED. WELL HOPE THIS CHAPTER IS BETTER AND HOPE YOU LIKE IT. HAPPY READING ;)

**Chapter 3**

As Naruto walked through the door all noise in the room stopped. Everyone was looking at Naruto, those that didn't know him thought that his hair was just normally like the way it is, but what everyone was looking at were his tails and ears, his hair is covering his ears (you can only see them when you are really close to him, and then you can barely see the tips of them). The rookie nine were looking at him and all were thinking the same thing.

_What the hell happened to Naruto?_

There was one person that was not looking at him with fear or confusion. He was looking at him with recognition and empathy.

Naruto noticed this boy and that he was looking at him kindly and like he understood him, while everyone else either looked at him with fear, disgust (in the leaf adults case) or confusion.

He started walking over to him and noticed that his teammates were looking between Naruto and their team-mate like they were wondering something. The crowd of people parted as he walked over to them. Naruto noticed that their headbands were from a village called 'village hidden in the light'.

The boy was about 5 foot 10, had mid length black/blue hair, unnaturally dark blue eyes. He wore baggy dark blue pants with red flames around the base, a red top with the image of a 5 tailed wolf on it, the tails wrapped around the shirt as if they were wrapping around the wearer. His teammates were on either side of him, on the left was a girl that was about 5 foot 5, had long silver white hair and silver/grey eyes. She wore white pants that were baggy and a baggy silver top. The boy on the right had short spiky red hair and also had silver/grey eyes. He wore a black Chinese top with pink petals on it, he had black pants on that were designed with the same pink petals, and they suited him rather well.

All in all they had an aura of power, but unlike many it was kind and caring not cold and threatening. That is unless you got on their bad side.

When Naruto reached the boy he held out his hand, which the boy took smiling, Naruto returned the smile. "Hi I'm Naruto." He said.

"Hi." The boy replied. "I'm Emi. This is Kira." He said indicating the girl to his left. "And this is Shin." As he introduced each of them they bowed and he also bowed. Naruto bowed in return.

Everyone in the room was still focused on them. "HEY NARUTO!" Sakura yelled. "GET YOUR BUT BACK HERE NOW."

At this Naruto growled. "Shut the hell up Sakura." Naruto replied angrily as he turned and began to walk back to his team. He turned back around, "I hope I will see you around." Naruto said to Emi.

"You can count on it." Emi replied with a kind smile which Naruto returned.

When Naruto reached his teammates he noticed the rest of the rookie nine with them. "O hey guys." Naruto said like nothing had happened.

"Naruto what the hell happened to you?" Ino said, asking the question that everyone wanted to know the answer to.

"Don't bother." Sasuke said. "We already tried and he wouldn't tell us."

"Just because I wouldn't tell you don't mean I won't tell them." Naruto snapped at Sasuke. "I went threw some changes that I don't want to explain. YET." Naruto said emphasizing the word yet. He then turned to Hinata; he had found that over the past few weeks in the forest of death he had been thinking about her more and more. "Hey Hinata." He said walking over to her.

"H-hello N-naruto-kun." Hinata said shyly.

"I missed you." He said looking at her. This seemed to catch her off guard.

"I-I m-missed you t-too N-naruto-kun." She replied, after a minute, as she began to invent a brand new shade of crimson that seemed to match Naruto's eyes.

"Are you ok Hinata?" Naruto asked concerned. "Are you getting a fever?" He said as he put his hand to her head. She went an even darker red, if that was possible. "You don't seem to burning up." He said removing his hand.

"Well it seems that the rookies are taking part this year." Said a voice behind Naruto. As Naruto turned he got the scent of snakes. He glared at the silver haired, glasses wearing Konoha nin that had said the statement.

"So what of it?" Naruto ground out, he got a very bad feeling off this man. He either didn't notice Naruto's attitude or didn't care because he carried on with his sentence.

"Nothing it's just that it rare to see rookies taking the exam so soon after graduating from the academy." The man explained. "I'm Kabuto. This is my 7th try."

At this nearly all the rookie nines eyes widened, the exceptions were Sasuke, Shino, Shikamaru and Naruto.

"But I have information on others if you're interested." Kabuto said smirking.

At this Sasuke got very interested. "What do you have on him?" Sasuke said pointing to Naruto.

"Ok well let's see." Kabuto said as he took out a deck of cards, he then picked one of them out. He channelled his own chakra into the card and information appeared on the card. "Uzumaki Naruto, he has completed 16 D-rank, 6 C-rank and, holy crap 2 A-rank missions." At this everyone's eyes went to the size of discs. "One was a mission to wave and the other was the retrieval of the forbidden scroll." Kabuto continued. "He is said to be at the very least low chuunin level."

At this everyone looked at Naruto, none of them could believe that this was the same person that failed the academy exam 3 times in a row. None of them had expected him to get so powerful; they all had thought that he would be weak forever.

Sasuke had been deflated when he had heard what Kabuto had said; although he had also been on the mission to wave he hadn't known that Naruto had done another A-rank mission, even if the one to wave had been accidental. He was now desperate to test himself against him. Naruto didn't really seem to care; he was too busy thinking about Hinata.

_Why do I feel so calm and comfortable around her, wow she looks beautiful…where the hell did that come from? Damn…I'll sort this out after the first part of the exam. I think Kyuubi told me that it was a written exam with a hidden purpose, I wonder what she meant._ Naruto thought.

After they noticed that he wasn't going to say anything the group began to talk about the exam and what kind of competition they could expect. They were talking about the sound village which had recently developed, Kabuto had made an off hand comment about them being a small village and that they were not that strong, this of course pissed off the sound genin nearby. The three sound genin dashed towards Kabuto, the rookie nine didn't notice because the three were moving so fast, however Naruto noticed and intercepted the one that tried to attack Kabuto, the others stayed behind the attacker. The guy that attacked wore an oversized grey coat with a large furry mass on his back and grey pants with darker grey blobs on them, all his face, except for his left eye, were covered in bandages. The weapon that he had attacked with was a metal cylinder that was attached to his left arm, it had holes in it. The other guy in the group wore a beige coat and grey pants with darker grey blobs on them. The girl of the group wore a green top that stopped before it went down her arms and also wore grey pants with darker grey blobs on them. Each of them had a headband on with a musical note on it, showing they were from the village hidden in the sound.

Naruto had drawn his katana and blocked the attack in an instant. The rookie nine were shocked at both his speed and his power. The metal cylinder that the guy attacked with emitted a sound that hurt Naruto's ears, because of his advanced hearing. Naruto deduced, instantly, that there attacks probably had something to do with sound because of the village name. So to prevent any of the sound from getting to him he changed the air pressure around him so that no sound would be able to get through.

After 30 seconds the attacker and his teammates noticed that his attack was having no effect, this shocked them all. He stopped his attack and so did Naruto. "How did you stop that attack, it shouldn't be possible for you to stop it." He asked.

"I modified the air pressure around me so that your attack wouldn't be able to hit me. I guessed that your attacks would involve sound seeing as you're from the village hidden in the sound." Naruto explained.

"Zaku, Kin. Come on." The guy said as he turned around and began to walk away.

"Sure Dosu." The girl replied. Zaku just followed silently.

"Thanks." Kabuto said after he got over his shock at what Naruto had done and how he had done it.

Naruto didn't respond.

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS SHUT UP." Came a shout from the front of the room as a man wearing a long leather coat and a badly scared face, walked to through the doors at the front, he was surrounded by about 20 moderators.

"LISTEN UP THE FIRST PART OF THIS EXAM IS A WRITTEN EXAM SO WHEN YOUR NAME IS CALLED COME UP HERE AND YOU WILL BE SEATED IN THE ROOM BEHIND ME." As he finished talking names began to get called out.

10 minutes later everyone was seated. Naruto was next to Hinata and Emi. All the moderators, along with the guy in the leather coat had been shocked at what Naruto now looked like. Some of them were also scarred but there were many that were disgusted and believed that the 'demon child' was finally showing his true colours and turning into the demon that he is.

Naruto and Emi smiled to each other and then when Naruto smiled at Hinata she went bright red again.

"Right, now that you're all seated I'll explain. My name is Ibiki Morino and I will be the proctor for this section of the exam. The rules are as followed…" Naruto was half listening and half debating, Kyuubi had returned to the seal while the genin were being seated.

_So what did you go see the Hokage about? _Naruto asked Kyuubi.

**I went and told him that you were ****back and I also explained who ****I**** am and that I want to ****be ****listed as your official sensei.** Kyuubi replied.

_Did you explain to him about what happened all those years __ago?_ Naruto asked a little concerned.

**Yea I did but damn that old man is suspicious of everything. **Kyuubi answered. **It took me ages just to convince him that I am no threat to this village, then even longer to get him to agree to my terms.**

_So does this mean your now officially my __sensei?_Naruto asked.

**Well I had to compromise. I am officially your s****ensei but so is Kakashi and you**** have to go on missions with your team and also do the usual things your supposed to do with your team, including training with them at least 2 times a week so that you will be able to work better together.** Kyuubi told the boy.

_Well I guess it could be worse._ Naruto said.

**That it could kit, that it could.**

"… NOW YOU CAN START THE EXAM." Ibikishouted at the genin as Naruto turned his full attention back to the explanation.

WELL WHAT DO YA THINK?

IM GUNNA TRY AND GET 2 CHAPTERS OUT EACH WEEK AND TRY TO MAKE THEM ABOUT 2000-3000 WORDS EACH. MAYBE LONGER. ;)

HOPE YA LIKED AND HAPPY READING.

JA NA


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It had been 5 minutes since the start of the written exam and all the nearly all the genin had noticed that this was way too hard for a genin to fill in, so naturally they cheated. 1 team had already been eliminated from the exam for being spotted cheating 5 times.

Many of them had realized that they were supposed to cheat to pass this exam.

A sand genin was using his sand to get the answers from others them pass them on to his teammates.

Hinata and another Hyuuga, a male, were using there Byakugan to see the answers.

Sakura knew the answers without cheating as she was supper smart.

Sasuke was using his Sharingan.

Shino was using his bugs to get the answers and then pass them on to Kiba.

Ino used her body switching jutsu on Sakura to get the answers; she then gave them to Choji.

Shikamaru was a genius and was answering the answers with ease.

Naruto was using ice mirrors on the roof to get the answers by going over the top of a paper with the correct answers then reflecting them so that he could see them.

Emi had made several clones and sent them through the room, under a very powerful genjutsu, to get the answers.

Most of these people had noticed the chuunin in the room and were copying off of them.

By the time the last question was to be given out 6 more teams had been eliminated.

"Right everybody stop." Ibiki hollered. "The tenth question will now be given out. But before I do this I want to say one thing. Anyone that answers this question wrong will not be allowed to take the chuunin exam ever again."

"WHAT" Was the general response through out the room.

"If you want you can leave now and you will able to retry next year." Ibiki continued.

About another 5 teams withdrew.

A few more were starting to get up when Naruto spoke. "It doesn't matter if we are genin for the rest of our lives. We may be genin but we will stringer then that so it doesn't matter about rank."

This made many of them sit back down.

_Damn that kid. He just destroyed my atmosphere. O well looks like no more are going to leave, there sure are more then usual. Anko is gunna have a fit. _Ibiki thought.

"Well I guess the only thing left to say is… you pass." Ibiki said smiling.

Several people face planted and Sakura was on her feat complaining about why they had to do the test.

"Because it was to test our information gathering skills." Naruto to9ld her trying to get her to shut up.

Ibiki looked surprised that someone had figured it out.

"The questions were too hard for a genin to answer so the logical choice was to assume that we were expected to cheat." Emi continued.

Suddenly a black ball of cloth came hurtling through the window. 2 kunai pinned the top corners to the wall behind Ibiki. On the cloth was the leaf symbol for Konoha.

A woman followed through the window; she stood in front of the 'backdrop'. She wore a long beige coat with a mesh shirt underneath it and beige shorts and black ninja sandals. She had mid length purple hair.

"Hello maggots I'm Anko Mitarashi and I will be the proctor for the second part of this exam." The woman said.

"Anko you're early again." Ibiki said.

"Yea yea… god Ibiki ya left a lot of teams, getting soft in ya old age are ya?" Anko asked Ibiki.

She then noticed naruto and more importantly his changes. "Holy crap." She said under her breath. Unlike many of the shinobi and villagers Anko and Ibiki had nothing against Naruto; they viewed him as the hero the Yondaime had wanted him to be viewed as. She was amazed at how much he had changed, she could tell he was suppressing his strength but she could sense part of it and she was awestruck by it.

She quickly regained her composure. "Alright maggots get to a place known as the forest of death."

This pleased Naruto very much; he had spent the last 3 months in there and knew the layout like the back of his hand.

Everyone but Naruto and Emi had gone white, those not from the village were scared because they had been told about past exams that had taken place in the forest of death and hadn't liked what they had been told.

Naruto was happy for obvious reasons. (Go back 2 sentences ago if you need to)

Emi was happy because like4 Naruto he had the ability to control the elements and the only one that he wasn't very powerful in was fir, although he was still strong in that area anyway.

Anko and Ibiki noticed the happy looks on Emi and Naruto's faces were confused.

"Meet me at the forest of death in half an hour, if your late then you will be disqualified." Anko said then vanished in a swirl of leaves.

When she had gone the remaining teams began to file out.

Naruto turned to Hinata. "Would you like to walk with me to the next exam Hinata-chan?" He asked her. Hinata blushed at the added suffix but nodded happily because she didn't trust her voice to speak for her.

"Ok then lets go." Naruto said enthusiastically. He offered her his arm which she took gratefully.

The walk there was peaceful, in a nice way. Hinata was in deep thought. (AN have a guess what about. Lol.)

_O MY GOD O MY GOD. NARUTO-KUN IS TOUCHING ME, GOD I HOPE I DON'T FAINT, THAT WOULD BE SO EMBARASSING (and so on)._

_When they got to the boundaries of the forest of death Naruto smiled and, mentally, said 'home sweet home'._

"RIGHT MAGGOTS THIS IS FOREST OF DEATH." Anko said indicating the forest behind her.

"IN THIS EXAM EACH TEAM WILL BE GIVEN A SCROLL, EITHER A HEAVEN SCROLL OR AN EARTH SCROLL, THE OBJECTIVE OF THIS EXAM IS THAT EACH TEAM MUST EACH GET A HEAVEN AND AN EARTH SCROLL, YOU HAVES 5 DAY TO GET THEM AND THEN GET TO THE TOWEL IN THE MIDDEL OF THE FOREST, YOU MUST NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES OPEN THE SCROLLS UNTILL YOU ARE INSIDE THE TOWER WITH BOTH OF THEM. IF ANY OF YOUR TEAMMATES GET KILLED, IF YOU OPEN THE SCROLLS BEFORE YOU ARE IN THE TOWER OR YOU DON'T MAKE IT TO THE TOWER IN THE ALOTED TIME THEN YOU WILL AUTOMATICALLY FAIL." Anko explained. "NOW FILL OUT THESE FORMS AND THEN MOVE OVER TO THAT TENT AND GET YOUR SCROLL."

The forms were handed out; they just said that the proctors would not be persecuted if people died.

"I don't need to sign this." Naruto told Anko as he read his.

"And why would that be?" Anko asked in a way to sweet tone, it was the tone that she used to say 'if you cross me you will get hurt in the most painful way possible.'

Naruto just smiled. "Because no body would care if I died so there is no need for me to sign it." As Naruto finished Anko threw a kunai at him, he had seen this coming so he dodged then drew his katana and placed it at Anko's neck as she had transported herself so that she was behind him, now in front. To say that she was surprised would have been an understatement as she knew that no genin could move that fast or that well.

"Fine I'll sign it." Naruto said as he re-sheathed his sword.

After team 7 signed them Naruto took the forms and swapped them for a heaven scroll, before Naruto got into the tent he put the scroll into a hidden pocket, then took out another blank scroll and cast a powerful genjutsu on it so that his teammates thought that it was the heaven scroll.

10 minutes later all the teams were at gate each. The buzzer sounded and all the gates opened. Alee the teams leapt into the forest at high speed, only one person went slowly. Naruto. Sakura and Sasuke noticed that he was not with them and turned back. He was walking calmly.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sakura asked angrily.

"I have trained in this forest for three months you would do well to stay with me." Naruto told her coldly.

"Wait this is were you've been?" Sasuke asked a little surprised.

"I did just say that didn't I." Naruto replied. Naruto turned his head to the side then to the left. "Wait here." He told them before he jumped off in the direction that he had been looking in.

After a minute of jumping he discovered what he had been sensing, he looked down on the rain team that he had spotted.

He put both his hands onto the tree trunk, wooden poles came from the tree, they wrapped themselves around the rain nin. Naruto made it so that the poles squeezed the genin until they were unconscious, he then walked over to the team and removed their scroll, they had a heaven scroll.

"O well, just means less competition in the finals." Naruto said to himself.

Naruto returned to his teammates. "What happened?" Sasuke asked.

"A rain team, they had a heaven scroll." Naruto answered.

"Wait you already defeated them?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"What is that so hard to believe?" Naruto said to the stuck up girl.

"Yea. I mean sure you probably got better but your still the load, stupid, clumsy, and weak ninja you were before." Sasuke sneered.

Naruto sniggered to himself. "Well then you're in for treat when we fight properly in the last part of the exams." He then continued to walk away leaving his teammates to catch up on their own, which didn't take that long.

_I wish I could just use my doujutsu to find a team with an earth scroll. _Naruto said to Kyuubi.

**I'm sorry kit but you can't reveal that yet, you must be patient.** Kyuubi told the boy.

_I know I know. _Naruto said, but after all these years of acting the idiot to get attention he wanted to show everyone who he really is, not who they think he is.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke had been tree leaping for the past few minutes. There came a large explosion from a short distance in front of them. The shockwave that reached them was small but Naruto could tell from the approximate distance away that the initial impact must have been pretty big. Without waiting for Sasuke or Sakura Naruto picked up the pace, a lot, he stopped on a branch and built a small amount of chakra, small in his opinion, then he released it and shot of like a bullet, he was so fast that he broke the branch he had been on clean in half.

A short while later Naruto was in a tree overlooking a clearing where smoke was just beginning to clear, from what Naruto could sense there were 2 teams and there was something familiar about 1 of them, then he remembered, it was that team from hidden light. The smoke had nearly cleared, from what he could see they were facing a team from hidden stone.

Naruto could see Emi was sat at the edge of the clearing, Shin was stood next to him and Kira, Naruto presumed, was in the middle of the dust cloud, Naruto could see that 1 of the rock nin was unconscious just outside of the smoke. When the smoke cleared fully he could see that Kira had punched the floor and created a crater, the 2 other rock nin were a short distance away from her, all 3 were breathing fairly heavily, the rock nin most of all.

"Kira just take the scroll and let's go come on." Emi shouted to her.

"Are you serious?" She hollered back at him through gasps for breath. "Did you hear what he said to you? There's no way I'm gunna let these pieces of trash get away with calling you that." Naruto could tell that whatever had been said that the rock nin had done the worst thing that could be done, and that would be to piss of a woman (not intended as being sexist).

_Yep, those 2 are gunna get hurt._ Naruto thought to himself. _Then again it's there own fault._

"Fine, but don't kill them, just knock them out." Emi relented.

Kira just smiled, evilly.

_Those 2 are gunna get hurt very badly. _Naruto thought as his own evil smile came to his lips.

Kira turned to her prey, still with the evil smile, and saw the 2 physically pale and shudder.

They tried to back away but Kira was not going to let them get away. She charged forward with formidable speed and punched one of them in the face, the other one tried to form hand seals but was interrupted by a punch in the gut and a knee to the face. Both of the rock nin were out cold.

Kira went to the one she had just knocked out and took out the scroll that he had.

"Idiot, never show your enemy what you have." Kira said to the unconscious boy. They all then walked out of the clearing and in the direction of the tower.

At this point Sasuke and Sakura finally caught up to Naruto, both of them noticed the battle ground immediately.

"What the hell happened?" Sakura asked.

"Whatever you do don't piss Kira off or say anything nasty to either of her teammates. If you do then you may not live to regret it." Naruto responded then continued his search for the earth scroll.

**2 days later**

They had gotten the earth scroll the day before from a snow team. Sasuke had gone in and attacked while they were resting. Naruto didn't care, it just meant that his team didn't know what he could do, which went in his favor.

They were now heading to the tower when a huge snake crashed through a tree and almost flattened Naruto. Lucky for him he has lightning quick reactions. He drew his katana and sliced the snake before it had a chance to hit him.

A large gust of wind blasted them while they were distracted, Naruto and Sasuke managed to channel chakra to there feet before they were blown away, unfortunately Sakura wasn't as fortunate, she was blown away before she realised what had happened, although she didn't go very far after she got over the shock and channelled chakra into her feet so that she stuck to a tree as she past it by.

When the wind stopped there was a grass nin in front of Sasuke and Naruto. "Well well well." The grass nin said in a slippery tone. "What do we have here? An Uchiha and an Uzumaki. Well although I am very interested about your physical changes, I am going to wait until after I have done my primary objective." And with that the grass nin released a large amount of killer intent that froze Sasuke in place, Naruto on the other hand wasn't exactly phased as he had felt killer intent from Kyuubi and it was at the least twice as strong.

"You call that killer intent?" Naruto sneered while Sasuke's eyes widened at the realisation that Naruto was unfazed by the amount of killer intent. "If you want to use see killer intent then try this on for size." Naruto released twice as much killer intent as the opposing nin, this surprised the grass nin as he couldn't believe that a child could release this much killer intent. "Maybe you should drop the act now Orochimaru." Naruto told the grass nin.

"Kyukyukyukyukyu. Very well done Naruto I didn't realise you even knew WHO I am let alone WHERE I am." Orochimaru replied, now over the amount of killer intent that was still being given off. He then proceeded to remove the mask that he had put onto his face.

WELL I HOPE YA LIKE IT. PLZ REVIEW WHEN YOU ADD THIS STORY TO YOUR FAVS.PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ. ARIGATO. ;) WELL I MAY UPDATE 2MOZ BUT IF I DON'T I WILL OVER THE WEEK. WELL HAVE A GUD WEEK AND WISH ME LUCK WIV MA PHYSICS COURSEWORK. SHUDDER O WELL ITS NEARLY DONE SO ITS NOT THAT BAD. WELL HAPPY READIN.

JA NA


	5. Chapter 5

PLZ REVIEW WHEN U ADD TO FAVS THE ADVICE AND RESPONSE REALLY HELPS. ARIGATO HOPE U ENJOY

**Chapter 5**

His face was pale and he had purple lines going from the inside edge of his eyes to the mid part of his nose. He wore a beige robe that went down to his knees and had 2 slits on either side of the robe from the base to waist height. He had tight black pants on underneath it and standard ninja sandals. He had long silky black hair and golden snake eyes.

"Well then Orochimaru what is it you want exactly?" Naruto asked calmly.

"Well if I told you that it wouldn't be any fun now would it?" Orochimaru replied.

Naruto smirked. "No I guess not."

Naruto ran at Orochimaru and threw some shuriken, anticipating this he side stepped, right into Naruto's fist. Naruto could tell which way he was going to side step by how much weight he put on each leg, so he attacked the area where he was going to be, and sure enough he walked right into a punch to the face.

The punch was chakra enhanced and sent Orochimaru through several trees before he stopped at a particularly thick tree trunk.

Sasuke looked on in awe at the strength that Naruto just showed.

"Don't just stand there. Go find Sakura and get to cover." Naruto said turning to look back at Sasuke.

He just nodded dumbly and turned and began to search for Sakura.

Orochimaru had gotten up and was running at Sasuke with amazing speed but Naruto got in the way. Orochimaru hadn't noticed him making seals until he stopped on the ram seal. "Demon fox style: Demon fire fox." Naruto shouted, he then blew out a stream of fire that formed into a fox that charged at Orochimaru, the heat was intense and destructive. Orochimaru did his own seals faster then a normal ninja would be able to follow, he ended on tiger. "Suiton: Water wall jutsu." A wall of water formed in the path of the fire which was forced outwards, splitting in 2 directions.

When the 2 jutsus stopped the earth was scorched except for a triangular area around Orochimaru where his water wall had protected him.

"Well I see that my reports about you being a weak little nobody were incorrect." Orochimaru stated with a sadistic smile. "But you are still weak in my eyes."

"Then how about me?" Kyuubi said as she materialized next to Naruto. Her voice was dripping with malice and hatred.

"Who are you?" Orochimaru asked with genuine interest.

"Maybe you will remember me in this form." She said as she began to glow red, when the light vanished in her place was a nine tailed fox the size of a horse.

Orochimaru began to panic, there are few things on this earth that truly scare the snake sannin, and the Kyuubi no kitsune is one of them.

"N-no t-that's not possible." Orochimaru stuttered.

"You are the reason that Konoha hates my Kit (Naruto), for that you will die." Kyuubi growled, then charged at him will unimaginable speed. Before he knew what was happening he had been sent through multiple trees by an intense blast of pure chakra. She pounded him into the dirt, attacking over and over again, anyone else would be dead, he was now badly injured. He opened his mouth and hands sprouted out, they began to push the mouth open and within a matter of moments a new Orochimaru had come from the old one.

"What the hell?" Naruto shouted. Just then Naruto sensed that his teammates were coming back.

"Sara-sensei." Naruto shouted. "You have to get back into the seal; we can't risk others finding out yet."

"I know." The nine tailed fox said as it began to vanish and reform in the seal in Naruto. 

"Now this is between you and me." Naruto growled, he could feel Kyuubi's anger, hate and pain. Pain at losing her kits and pain at what Naruto has gone through because of her.

_It's now your fault, you did what you had too to protect your kits and now we will both get revenge for you and for them._ Naruto thought to Kyuubi.

**Thank you kit.** She replied. ** You have no idea how much that means to me**.

Naruto drew his katana, slowly; the sound of the sword scraping out of the sheath could be heard throughout the clearing.

When the katana was out completely Naruto charged with blinding speed, Orochimaru tried to block with a kunai but the sword sliced clean through it, so he dodged.

"This is no ordinary katana, it is a present from Kyuubi, I bought one to use in practice but this is my true katana. It is made from a metal that is stronger than steel and it is infused with my chakra." Naruto told Orochimaru. "If you want to even have a chance at beating this katana you will have to use Nagasaki, otherwise you have no hope of beating me."

"Don't be so cocky Demon." Orochimaru retorted, he opened his mouth and a snake came out which then produced the legendary sword, Nagasaki. Orochimaru's insult did nothing to Naruto as he had heard it all before.

"Jeeze can't you people come up with different insults, I've heard them all before." Naruto said yawning.

Orochimaru went into a frontal attack which Naruto easily parried then executed his own slash which was blocked by Nagasaki. "I see you're not a complete idiot when it comes to sword fighting." Orochimaru said to Naruto as they both pushed against each other, neither really trying to over power the other.

"Maybe we should take this up a notch." Naruto said, they then both proceeded to jump back and slip into their own sword stances. Orochimaru was in an advanced sword stance. While Naruto slipped in to a stance that Orochimaru didn't recognise.

"What kind of stance is that?" Orochimaru asked.

Naruto smirked. His team were now watching him from a tree at the edge of the clearing; it was obvious that Orochimaru had spotted them as well. "This stance is a legendary stance among demons; it is called the Butonica stance and it is a lost style, if I don't teach it to someone then it will die with me." 

Naruto then crouched down and released a large amount of chakra that sent him straight into Orochimaru, the clangs of metal could be heard through out the clearing, Sasuke had activated his Sharingan but couldn't see them except when they clashed and that was only for a split second. Each clash became more and more powerful until it came to the point where each clash would create a shockwave that would rock the tree Sasuke and Sakura were hiding in.

Orochimaru was beginning to realize that he had a disadvantage and it would soon become deadly. So he decided to cut his loses, give his 'gift' and get the hell away from this 'child' as fast as possible.

When they recoiled from a clash Orochimaru made some seals and put his hands on the ground, Naruto hadn't noticed and was taken off guard, for a split second, when tendrils of earth rose up from the ground and held him in place.

The split second was all the time Orochimaru needed as he vanished and reappeared behind Sasuke, none of them noticed until Orochimaru bit Sasuke's neck. By this time Naruto had got over what had happened and released a large amount of chakra fro all his tenketsu and blew away all the earth that held him (wasn't kaiten).

Orochimaru released Sasuke, who fell to the flow in agony and stepped back as Naruto appeared in front of him.

Orochimaru then began to sink into the tree. "What did you do?" Sakura screamed.

"I gave Sasuke a little 'gift', he will come to me when the time is right." Orochimaru replied and then he was gone. There was a three tomoe design on his neck were he had been bitten.

"Stupid bloody snake." Naruto hissed under his breath. He then turned around to see a hysteric Sakura and an unconscious Sasuke. "Sakura calm down he's gunna be fine." Naruto said in his kindest possible voice, towards Sakura anyway, it seemed to work as her sobs began to subside.

Naruto moved over and picked Sasuke up. "Come on we need to get him to the tower." Naruto explained to Sakura. She nodded and they both set off for the tower.

About 200 meters from the tower the sound team who had attacked Kabuto at the start of the exam dropped down in front of them.

"Well what do we have here?" Zaku said to his teammates. "Looks like you lot are pretty beet up but give us your scrolls and we will let you get to the tower safely."

"Hahaha." Naruto laughed.

"What's so funny?" Zaku asked getting angry.

"You really think you scare me? You're pathetic and I don't have time to play." Naruto shifted Sasuke's weight, on his back, so that he had a free hand.

"You expect to fight us with one hand and win. God you're insane." Zaku sniggered. 

"When did I say I was going to fight you?" Naruto asked smiling. He then put a hand his hand on the floor and 3 pillars of earth shot out of the ground and wrapped around the sound genin, immobilizing them.

Naruto then continued walking, with Sakura close behind. They could hear the insults and protests from the sound genin all the way to the tower.

When they walked into one of the tower entrances they opened both the scrolls, after Naruto took out the real heaven scroll without Sakura noticing, a cloud of smoke covered them and revealed that Iruka had been summoned.

When Iruka saw Sasuke was unconscious he had him brought to the infirmary. 

**3 hours before the prelims **

Sasuke had just woken up and Sakura had been by his side the whole time, though he didn't care about that at all. Kakashi was sealing the mark on Sasuke's neck. Naruto had given his report to the Hokage, who had been surprised that Naruto had fought toe to toe with the snake sannin.

Naruto was in the cafeteria having breakfast when Emi walked in; they were the only ones there.

"Hey Naruto." He said as he walked over to the morning buffet. He got some toast and jam, a glass of milk and some cereal. He then walked over to the table Naruto was sat at and sat down opposite him.

"Ya know next time you see someone fight it might be a good idea to reveal yourself so they don't think you're an enemy." Emi said between bites of toast with jam on.

"Well you looked busy and I didn't want to anger Kira seeing as she was already pissed off at those rock nin." Naruto answered as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Good point, god she hits hard." Emi said as he absently rubbed a lump on his head. "She hit me just because I told her to take the scroll and not hurt them."

"Why as she so pissed off at them anyway?" Naruto asked. Emi's back went straight.

"They said some things about me that were suppose to be a secret and they said some nasty tings about my past." He said quietly.

"If you don't mind my asking. What did they say?" Naruto asked.

"I know I can trust you but before I tell you there is something you need to know." Emi said. He put his hand on the table and a pole of wood shot up into the air.

"You have the elemental kekkei gankai as well?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Yep. I was born with it but I sense that you were not born with it." Emi replied.

"Yea I only got it about 3 weeks ago." Naruto told him.

"I see." Emi said. "Well anyway back to what I was saying, my family in the village hidden in the light has another powerful kekkei gankai, the only problem is that it doesn't appear in every descendant, I was the only one that had it so an opposing clan decided to wipe us out when we couldn't use our kekkei gankai, I was 4 when it happened, I was at a friends house and his mother was walking me home when we found them, I am the last living member of my clan and the only one to wield our kekkei gankai with such power in 100 years. But I cannot activate it, it seems that no matter what I try it doesn't activate." 

**Kit we can make it so that he can have full control over his kekkei gankai and pass it on to his children.** Kyuubi told Naruto.

_Can you really do that? _Naruto asked.

**Of course.** Kyuubi replied. She then materialized next to Naruto.

"Hello Emi, my name is Kyuubi." Kyuubi said to him. This shocked him a lot.

"But that's not possible; I thought that the nine tails had been killed by the fourth hokage." Emi replied.

"No I was sealed into Naruto and the reason that I attacked Konoha all those years ago was to protect my kit's, I didn't do it out of malice." Kyuubi explained. "Please keep this to yourself."

"I understand." Emi replied.

"Anyway the reason I have revealed myself is because I can make it so you have full control over your kekkei gankai and also so that you will be able to pass it on to your children, but before I do that I would request that you release the genjutsu that you have over yourself."

"I should have known that you would see through it." Emi said smiling. "As you wish."

Emi stood up and walked over to an open space and put his made the ram seal. His body began to glow red, blue, white, brown and yellow all at once. When the light dissipated Naruto looked to see that Emi's appearance had changed. His hair was longer it was a white blond with red, blue and brown streaks in it. He was taller and more muscular and broader. His eyes were still dark blue but they were silvery and his pupil was silted, like Naruto's and he had five tails swaying behind his back, one was blue, one was red, one was white, one was brown and the last one was yellow.

"As you have most likely guessed I am the Jinchuuriki for the 5 tailed wolf." Emi explained.. "I am sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

"Don't worry about it. I know it's hard to tell others about it because you think that people will hate and fear you." Naruto said. 

"I was lucky. I have friends that respect me for who and what I am." Emi told him. "But still there are those that resent me even though they know what clan I come from they still hate me and try to assassinate me." He told them sadly.

"I know what you mean." Naruto replied empathically. "I had numerous attempts on my life, though I had old man hokage to help me."

"We need to do the ritual before the prelims begin, which will happen as there are too many teams for them all to go to the third round." Kyuubi told them.

"Hai" Naruto replied. "We should do it in my room, Sasuke is training and Sakura will be watching him.

"Fine by me." Emi responded. So they made there way up to Naruto's room which is on the third floor.

When they got there they found Naruto's prediction to be true.

"Do you know meditation?" Kyuubi asked.

"Hai. I have been meditating since I was 5, I can go into a deep meditative state with ease." Emi replied

"Emi sit on the bed in a meditative position." Kyuubi told him.

Emi sat on the bed as Kyuubi had told him to.

"Ok this is what I am going to do. You will go into a deep meditative state, when in that state I will create a bridge that will link you to your powers, you will see them and be able sense them, you will be looking for the power that is the furthest back in the room you will be in. To activate it you will need to enter it, they are only glowing light they cannot hurt you in any way." Kyuubi explained.

"Ok. So if I do this it will be a permanent part of my blood and all my descendants will have it. Right?" Emi asked.

"Hai." Kyuubi answered.

"Kay. Lets do this." He said enthusiastically.

**Later on **

It had now been 2 hours, there is only 10 minutes till the beginning of the prelims and Emi still hadn't come out of the meditative state.

When he had gone into the meditation his body had begun to glow, like when he had removed the genjutsu but stronger and it had stayed like that all this time.

Just as Kyuubi was about to pull him out of the trance that glow began to fade. When it was completely gone Emi opened his eyes.

Both Naruto and Kyuubi gasped. His eyes were different but that wasn't what had caused them to gasp, it was what they had turned into.

His eyes were a shining white, even more so than the byakugan, they glowed and were second to none in colour; there was a black pentacle in the centre of his eye. Both colour contrasting each other in a beautiful and both mysterious and powerful way.

"What? Did it work?" Emi asked worriedly.

"Yes. It worked… brother." Naruto said quietly.

"W-what? What did you just say?" Emi asked, he was sure he had just heard wrong.

"You have the same doujutsu as I do. We are of the same family, we are brothers." Naruto explained as he activated his own eyes, which were, shock horror, glowing white with a black pentacle in the middle.

SO WHAT DO YA THINK OF THAT TURN OF EVENTS, WAS IT TOO MUCH? WAS IT GOOD OR WAS IT BAD? PLZ REVIEW, EVEN IF YOU DON'T SAY MUCH IT STILL WILL BE HELPFUL. SO REVIEW! HEHE LOL. ;) ARIGATO

HAPPY READING

HOPE YA LIKE

JA NA


	6. Chapter 6

SORRY MADE A MISTAKE THE SWORD OROCHIMARU WEILDS IS CALLED KUSUNAGI NOT NAGASAKI. SORRY FOR THE MISTAKE.

**Chapter 6**

First he was shocked then confused. "But how? You have lived here all your life, haven't you?" Emi asked.

"Yes and I never knew my family." Naruto told him.

"Then your parent that was had to have left the clan and arrived here before the assassins arrived, but who." Emi thought out loud, and then Naruto realized something and instantly became angered. Emi noticed the increase in killer intent and looked at Naruto. "What's wrong?" 

"Let's go ask the Hokage." He said with at least some amount of venom laced in his voice.

"Why would he know?" Emi asked.

"If either of my parents came to this village looking for a place to stay permanently then the Hokage will have had to have approved and to do that they had to have had a background check done, that would have shown that they were from that clan, and also if they had a child in the future then the Hokage would have been told because of the kekkei gankai." Naruto explained. "So that would mean that he knew who I was and who my parents are all this time and never told me."

Now it was Emi's turn to be angry, and what Naruto and Kyuubi didn't know was that Emi is telekinetic and when he gets angry things have a tendency to float and fly around the room or fall off tables or walls. Naruto was about to find this out the painful way.

"HE KNEW AND NEVER SAID ANYTHING?" Emi exploded. As he shouted this he stood up from the bed. Simultaneously a picture on the wall began to shake, then a table began to shake softly along with the chairs, but nobody noticed yet, when the bed began to shake Naruto and Kyuubi noticed and became confused. Then a bookcase by the wall fell over, that was when Emi noticed and began to calm down, unfortunately not before a vase on the table flew across the room and shattered on Naruto's head. Then everything went still as Emi leapt over to Naruto to see if he was ok.

"Naruto are you ok?" He asked as he knelt down next to him.

Naruto moaned then slowly sat up. "What the hell was that?" Naruto asked looking at Kyuubi who in return looked at Emi.

"I'm sorry." Emi whispered lowering his head. "I'm still trying to learn how to control it when I get angry." 

"What arte you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"I'm telekinetic; I can move things with my mind." Emi explained. Naruto just stared at him. "I can control it to a small extent but when I get angry it gets out of control."

"Is it genetic?" Kyuubi asked, wondering if Naruto would develop this ability.

"It comes from my father's side of the family; he came from a clan that came to a similar fate as mine, assassins." Emi explained. "We need to speak to the Hokage." Emi said, effectively changing the subject.

"We will talk to him after the prelims." Naruto decided.

"Shit we're gunna be late." Emi said as he noticed the time. Before Naruto or Kyuubi could say anything Emi grabbed them by the hand and they all disappeared in a flash white and black light. The next thing Naruto knew he was in the arena where the prelims were to be held. They were the last one's to arrive.

"Emi what are you doing?" Kira shouted as she came running over to the group, dragging Shin along for the ride.

"NARUTO WERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" Sakura yelled at him. Naruto just ignored her.

"I took off the genjutsu because I am tired of hiding who I am." Emi told her simply.

"Fine but come on we need to hurry." She said. That was when Naruto and Emi looked at who the teams were that had past the second exam. 

All the rookie nine were there, team Gai was there, a sand team was there with that guy Gaara, the light team was there, obviously, the sound team that attacked team 7 was there, Kabuto's team and there was a team from hidden snow. There were 26 people all together.

"Now that everyone is here we shall begin." The Hokage said as Naruto and Emi got into a line with there team, they were next to Naruto's team.

The Hokage then went on to explain why they had the chuunin exams and why there were a preliminary fights.

"Well then let's get this started." The Hokage concluded. He had noticed the suppressed amount of killer intent coming from Naruto, which confused him as he had never know Naruto give off killer intent to anybody other than the villagers and shinobi that hated him and also, on a smaller scale, to his teammates at certain times.

A man stepped forward from the line of jounin that were by the Hokage, there were also 2 people that Naruto didn't recognize as jounin, for one they had no headbands on and 2 they didn't wear the typical clothes that the rest of the group wore.

One was a man with long white hair, he wore a dark green kimono top and pants with a red sleeveless jacket, he wore geta (the sandals that Jiraiya were). He wore a type of head gear with the kanji for oil on it.

The other was a woman that had 2 long blonde pigtails she wore a green robe, a sleeves white shirt, and a black short pants with matching waist sash. The most noticeable thing about her was her overly large 'assets'. 

"My name is Hayate and I will be the moderator for these preliminary fights." The man said just before he started coughing. "If anyone wants to withdraw then now is the time to do so."

Kabuto raised his hand which didn't surprise Naruto; he had worked out what Kabuto was doing while Emi had been in meditation. He was the only person to withdraw.

"Then we shall begin. These fights will be determined by random selection." Hayate said as he pointed to a large screen that was being revealed on the wall. When it was fully revealed names began to flick through on the screen. When they stopped Hayate announced the match. "The first match will be between Uchiha Sasuke and Akado Yoroi. Everyone else please go up to the balcony." Hayate said, he then began coughing. Emi and Naruto's team all worked to the balcony together. Kyuubi was waiting for the 2 boys on thebalcony; Kakashi had been glaring at her since she had gotten there. 

(AN: I WILL SKIP THE MATCHES THAT ARE IN THE EXAMS AS THEY WILL BE MOSTLY THE SAME, I WILL ONLY DO THE IMPORTANT ONES THAT HAVE MEANING. THE ONLY DIFFERENCE WITH SASUKE'S MATCH IS THAT HE CAN USE HIS SHARINGAN BECAUSE THE SEAL HAS BEEN SEALED.)

"Uchiha Sasuke is the winner." Hayate announced. Both Sakura and Ino then shouted and screamed there approval, getting many distasteful looks from Naruto, Emi, Shin and Kira.

The screen began to flip through names after Sasuke got to the balcony.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke ground out. 

"What does it look I'm doing?" Emi smiled. Sasuke just ignored him and went over to the wall were he stood and watched the rest of the fights.

Round 2 - Aburame Shino vs. Zaku Abumi Winner-Aburame Shino  
Round 3 - Kankuro vs. Tsurugu Misumi Winner- Kankuro  
Round 4 - Haruno Sakura vs. Yamanaka Ino Winner- None  
Round 5 - Temari vs. Tenten Winner- Temari  
Round 6 - Nara Shikamaru vs. Kin Tsuchi Winner- Nara Shikamaru  
Round 7- Dosu Kinuta vs. Akimichi Chouji Winner- Dosu Kinuta

The screen began to flick through names again. "The next fight will be Uzumaki Naruto against Kanki." Hayate announced.

"Finally." Naruto whispered to Emi who just smirked.

"Don't kill her." Emi joked back.

Naruto just smiled before he jumped over the rail to the floor. He landed gracefully and walked over to were his opponent was stood.

"Ready?" Hayate asked. Both nodded. "Then BEGIN." Hayate jumped back out of the way of any stray jutsus. 

Kanki jumped back immediately and began forming seals, she stopped and took in a breath and released it as and wolf made of ice. "Hyouton: Wolf of ice jutsu." She shouted smiling.

Naruto just smirked and folded his arms. Everyone thought he was crazy. He took in a deep breath, when the wolf was almost on him he exhaled it as a stream of fire. Neatly everyone there was shocked, as he had made no hand seals what so ever. The fire hit the wolf and the ice melted then evaporated, the fire was so strong that it had destroyed the wolf and was still going. Kanki jumped into the air, avoiding the stream of fire, and made more hand seals. As she landed she put her hands on the floor. "Hyouton: Rising ice spikes jutsu." She shouted. A large spike rose from the ground, aiming for Naruto's chest, but was stopped when the Naruto it struck poofed out of existence. "Shadow clone?" She whispered. Naruto then appeared in front of her and punched her in the gut; she flew across the arena and into the wall. Unconscious. "The winner is Uzumaki Naruto." Hayate announced dumbfounded as to how he had blown out fire without a jutsu. 

Naruto turned to the Hokage. "I need to speak to you after this Hokage-sama." He said coldly. This made the Hokage wince as Naruto usually called him Saru-** jijii. "Ok Naruto." He replied. The medic nin took Kanki off to the infirmary.**

**Naruto then leapt up to the balcony next to Emi who smiled at him. "Well that looked easy." He commented.**

**"Yea. It was boring, not even training level." Naruto replied.**

**"The next fight will be Emi against Rock Lee." Hayate announced, Emi smiled and a loud shout of "YOSH" was heard from the person Emi guessed was Rock Lee.**

**Both ninja jumped over the railing onto the arena. Each walked to the centre and faced each other.**

**"Ready?" Hayate asked and received 2 nods. "Then BEGIN." He said jumping back.**

**Lee immediately went into his Strong Fist fighting stance, Emi smiled; **_**this should be fun**_** He thought to himself.**

**Lee launched at him had to dodge a large, head sized, rock that came flying at him. Lee looked at Emi to see his left arm straight out in front of his body and a hole in the floor. **

**"Nani?" Lee whispered confused. Everyone but Shin, Kira, Kyuubi and Naruto were looking at Emi with confusion and shock.**

**"I'll show you again Lee seeing as you missed it." Emi said.**

**He brought back his arm, stomped the floor and another rock flew up, when it was about chest high he hit the rock with a flat palm that sent the rock hurtling forwards with incredible speed and power. The rock hit the wall and made a large crater.**

**"Now to finish this." Emi whispered. He moved his hand in small circle, horizontally, and the earth around Lee cracked and then out shot 6 large stone men in a circle around Lee, each of the men stretched out their hands to each other and when their hands all touched a large blue dome appeared over Lee.**

**"There is no way to get out of that Lee, give up." Emi said simply.**

**"Never." Lee shouted and began to punch the blue dome, Emi raised an eyebrow.**

**"As you wish, I can hold this for days." Emi replied as he sat down in a meditative position.**

**"I've seen enough this match is over, Emi is the winner." Hayate announced. Gai was about to protest when he noticed that Hayate had made the correct decision because none of Lee's punches had even scratched the dome.**

**They both returned to there places and the stone men sunk into the ground.**

**"The next round is Koori against Kira." Hayate announced.**

**When the 2 were facing each other. The ice nin spoke. "Forfeit now little girl I wont hurt you." He said. This pissed Kira off.**

**"Bad thing to say." Emi whispered and Naruto nodded.**

**"Alright that's it, I was going to go easy on you and only break your arms but now I will use my normal ability and beat you into the ground." She shouted. **

**"Ha you wish, I beat you can't even punch properly." He replied.**

**Now she smiled evilly. "Well your gunna witness first hand one of my punches." She smiled.**

**"BEGIN" Hayate said as he jumped back. The ice nin was just about to throw some kunai when Kira appeared right in front of him. "BOO." She shouted as she punched him in the face. This sent him hurtling across the arena and into the wall. The ice nin fell to the floor unconscious. "The winner is Kira." Hayate said in awe.**

**"I like her." The lady with blond pig tails said smiling widely to the Hokage and the man with white hair.**

**Both the Hokage and the man with white hair sweat dropped.**

**"The next match is Gaara against Retsu." Hayate announced as the medic nin took Koori off to the infirmary. **

**Gaara appeared in a swirl of sand while Retsu took the easy way down, he walked down the steps.**

**"Ready?" Hayate asked when they were both in place, they both nodded. "BEGIN." He then jumped back as the cork from Gaara's gourd popped out, almost hitting Hayate.**

**A small stream of sand poured out of the gourd, it then turned into a thick stream, after a minute it stopped and there was a large amount of sand floating in the air around Gaara.**

**The stream of sand shot out towards his opponent who jumped back in an attempt to avoid the sand, which just continued to follow him and try to catch him. He drew a kunai and attempted to cut through the sand in an attempt to slow the sand down, this did absolutely nothing.**

**When he landed on the floor he went through a stream of seals, just before the sand hit him he breathed out a breath of freezing air. "Hyouton: Breath of ice." He shouted. When he stopped the sand was frozen in the air, it fell to the floor and shattered. He thought he had won, then he noticed **

**Gaara was smirking. He looked at the sand to see that the ice holding it was cracking and the sand was still moving.**

**"Shit." He whispered. The floor began to shake and when he looked down he saw the floor change into sand. The sand began to pull him under and he knew he couldn't stop it. "I forfeit." He shouted but the sand continued to pull him under so Hayate pulled him out. "Next time you do that after a match ends you will be disqualified." Hayate told Gaara.**

**Gaara just glared at him and walked back to his place by his teammates. **

"**There's something odd about him." Emi whispered to Naruto.**

"**I know what ya mean." Naruto responded.**

"**The next match will be Inuzuka Kiba against Shin." Hayate said. **

**The 2 made there way down the stairs to the arena floor.**

**When they were opposite each other Kiba opened his coat so that Akamaru could get out.**

"**Ready?" Hayate asked.**

"**You bet I am." Kiba said enthusiastically while Shin just nodded.**

"**BEGIN." Hayate said as he jumped back.**

"**Juujin Bunshin." Kiba shouted as Akamaru jumped on his back. Kiba became more feral and Akamaru turned into a replica of this Kiba. They both charged and threw smoke bombs at Shin, they then both shouted "Gatsuuga" and turned into mini tornadoes that attacked Shin simultaneously. Even in the fog Shin was able to weave in and out of the attacks. Finally both Kiba and Akamaru stopped. "How the hell can you do that?" Kiba asked loudly.**

"**Both me and Kira have trained with Emi for years, even before we became genin. As a consequence our senses, stamina, abilities, speed and agility are far better then the standard chuunin." Shin explained. "You have no chance of beating me."**

"**We'll see about that. Gatsuuga." Kiba hollered.**

**And so the process of Kiba and Akamaru attacking with Gatsuuga and Shin evading went on for about 3 and half minutes. By this time Kiba was tiring while Shin was getting bored.**

"**I guess I'll finish it." Shin said and began to make hand seals. "Heavenly art: Heavenly air blast." Shin took in a breath of air and shot out a large air blast that had strips of glowing white in them. Kiba barley avoided them, Shin began to shoot out more until Kiba made a slip up and was sent flying up into the air, and came down with an audible thump.**

**When Kiba didn't move Hayate went over and then called the match as he was out cold.**

"**You let that drag on." Emi stated.**

"**Yea well." Shin replied.**

"**The last match will be Hyuuga Hinata against Hyuuga Neji." Hayate announced.**

**Many of the genin were shocked at this. Neji walked down to the arena floor calmly while Hinata was nervous and tapped her fingers together.**

"**Hinata." Naruto said as he passed her.**

"**H-hai N-naruto-kun." Hinata stuttered.**

"**Be careful, and good luck." He told her. **

"**A-arigato N-naruto-kun." She replied blushing slightly and continued to walk to the floor with a little more confidence.**

"**Hinata-sama." Neji said with resentment.**

"**H-hai Neji-nee-san?" Hinata asked.**

"**Withdraw from this fight. You cannot beep me. Plus you never wanted to take this exam, you did it for your team." He told her.**

"**N-no I do want to take this exam." She replied. "I-I wont back down a-after getting this f-far." She said as she glanced at Naruto. **_**I **__will __**prove myself strong to you Naruto-kun.**_** Hinata thought.**

**Neji caught the glance and smirked. "Fine I will not be held responsible if something happens to you." Neji said acting superior.**

"**BEGIN," Hayate said jumping back. The 2 went into the Jyuuken stance of their family and began to exchange hits that they both blocked or dodged.**

"**What stance is that Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.**

"**It's called Jyuuken or gentle fist." Naruto explained butting in. "They charge chakra into their hands and when they hit an opponent they release the chakra, this will close or open the tenketsu on the body, if they close it they effectively stop the person from using chakra in that place, if they open it then they make it easier for the person to use chakra in that area."**

"**Yes you are right." Kakashi said glaring at Naruto.**

**Naruto noticed this and smiled sweetly back.**

**Naruto looked down at the fight. Neji was intimidating Hinata and it made Naruto angry.**

"**Hey Hinata." Naruto shouted. Hinata looked up to Naruto. "Ignore the bastard and do your best, that's all anyone will expect from you." He told her.**

**Hinata smiled and felt a large weight lift off her that had been there since her mother died. Suddenly Hinata was enveloped in a soft silvery glow that radiated from her body. All eyes went wide, except Kyuubi whose mouth was opening and shutting like a fish.**

"**T-that's not possible." Kyuubi stuttered. " For this t happen at such a young age is almost impossible."**

"**What is it Sara-sensei?" Naruto asked.**

"**Watch and you will see." Kyuubi said simply.**

**Hinata had her eyes closed so she couldn't see the glow. She was concentrating, bringing up the reserves of her chakra to aid her, and then she felt it. **_**What is that?**_** She thought. She searched for it. Then saw a glowing silver globe. She reached out to touch it and then noticed she was no longer in the arena. **_**Where am I? **_**She asked herself.**

"In your mindscape." A voice behind her said.

Hinata turned around instantly and her eyes widened. "Kaa-san?" Hinata whispered.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH WELL WOT DU YA THINK.

WAS IT GUD OR NOT SO GUD? PLZ REVIEW!

LOL

WELL HOPE U ALL LIKED IT. HAPY READING.

JA NA 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Kaa-san?" Hinata whispered.

"Hello my little Hina-chan." The lady Hinata called mother said. She looked like an older Hinata with long hair. She wore a casual white kimono with a tree on the side, pink Sakura petals fell from the tree and were frozen as they fell.

"I-is it really y-you?" She asked softly.

"Yes. It is really me." The woman replied.

"Kaa-san." Hinata sobbed as she launched at the woman, she enveloped Hinata in a soft but firm hug. "I've missed you Kaa-san."

"I've missed you too Hina-chan." She said softly.

"What's g-going on?" Hinata asked. "H-how and w-why are you h-here?"

"When I died I left an imprint of my soul on yours so that I will always be with you." She explained. "You have a power in you that has not been seen in many hundreds of years Hinata. The power has adapted itself to you as it did with the founder of the Hyuuga."

"W-what do y-you mean kaa-san?" Hinata asked confused.

"The Hyuuga are a branch off from another more powerful clan." She began to explain. "The Uchiha are the other branch from that clan. The Uchiha have darker powers while the Hyuuga have lighter powers, it is said that the Uchiha have the darker, more evil side of that clan while the Hyuuga have the lighter, more heavenly side of that clan. Although power does not determine the person only the soul does."

"So what has that got to do with me?" Hinata asked.

"When the clans were first created by that clan they told this tale to the clan heads that they appointed. They were also told that the direct descendant would be directly linked to the dark and light side of the powers that they were given but they would have a choice to do with them as they wished, and that if in the end one chose light and the other dark they must fight and only one will win. Both light and dark are equal in power depending on how you use that power depends on how powerful you will become."

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"If you use your powers for greed and for yourself, then you will be weaker then those who use there powers selflessly and to protect those they care for. The Hyuuga have become tainted and are desperate to keep the power they have, they have forgotten the true meaning of strength, and I would ask that you put them back on the path of light Hina-chan." 

Hinata was digesting what she had been told.

"Do not worry, you do not have to do it on your own, I will be with you from now on all you need do is think something and I will hear you and reply, you also have your friends and a certain blonde." She said smiling at the end when Hinata blushed.

"But am I strong enough to do it?" Hinata asked in a small voice.

"Hinata." She said sternly. She then became kind again and knelt down beside her daughter. "You are very strong and the only thing that holds you back is yourself." She told her. "See?" She said holding something in her hand that Hinata hadn't noticed before; it had only just been revealed, Hinata was surrounded in thin wire that was stuck to the walls and she couldn't move. Hinata began to panic. "Calm down you will be fine. All you have to do is believe and you will be free, these wires represent how you hold yourself back when you dought yourself. When you believe in yourself the wire will brake and so will the cage holding in the power that is rightfully yours." She said indicating to the glowing silvery globe behind Hinata.

She then faded away, but before she was completely gone she said. "Remember I am always with you so don't be sad, just ask and I will be there for you."

A tear made its way down her cheek. "I have to get out of here." Hinata whispered to herself. "I have to believe in myself." She then concentrated on things that gave her strength and Naruto's popped into her head immediately. She then remembered what he said and repeated the scene over and over again until she felt her power and self confidence rise. The wire around her began to creek then they all snapped with a 'twang'. She slowly walked over to globe and even slower put a hand on the globe.

**In the real world again**

The glow around Hinata intensified and surrounded her in a shining silver orb.

"What the hell is this?" Neji asked.

All this time Kyuubi had been explaining to Naruto and Emi almost the same thing that Hinata's mother had explained to her.

"So your saying that Hinata is about to release her true power?" Naruto asked.

"Hai." Kyuubi answered.

Naruto looked over at Hinata and smiled. He's was going enjoy this match the most.

Hinata raised her head; eyes still closed and the silver light dimmed then vanished. Hinata still had her eyes closed but she could she perfectly, she could see little particles in the air that she had never seen with her byakugan before, then it hit her. Her byakugan was deactivated.

She opened her eyes slowly to adjust to the light. Neji looked at her and gasped. Her eyes were no longer the Hyuuga white; they were a glowing white with silver in them. _What the hell is this? _He asked himself. He could also see that she no longer had the weak look in her eyes and she stood tall and strong not weakly and afraid like before.

Hinata brought her hands together in a prayer gesture.

She closed her eyes and bowed her head concentrating. When she lifted her head she smiled and spoke one word. "Kai." At this moment 2 large angel wings grew from her back and encompassed her in a sphere while a circle appeared on the floor, it had many symbols on it and Emi recognised it as a magic circle, this one seemed to be created to unblock a persons true powers and change their body slowly over time to adapt to their new abilities.

A shining light could be seen being emitted from the sphere.

When the wings retracted Hinata had changed a bit. She was taller and had filled in a little, her hair was longer and had streaks of white in it. She was wearing a white kimono that had the kanji for heaven on the back in silver.

"It makes no difference if you change in appearance you will always be weak." Neji shouted as he charged at her.

Hinata opened her eyes and in a split second had appeared behind Neji. He spun and parried her strike then gave one of his own which she knocked aside with a large amount of force; she then sent him flying with a palm strike to the stomach. 

"I-impossible." Tenten whispered.

By this time everyone, including the Hokage, were on there feet looking at the fight and trying to pick there mouths off the floor. All except Emi, Naruto and Kyuubi who were smiling with pride and satisfaction that the once quiet Hinata was showing that she was not weak and wouldn't do nothing while others got stronger.

A Hyuuga branch member that was near the Hokage could not believe his eyes; the prodegy of the Hyuuga clan was being beaten by the week heiress. 

He was more then shocked.

Neji got to his feet and charged he began with a flurry of strikes which Hinata parried with one hand. His speed increased and she also increased her speed.

He realised that this was going badly. "Hakkeshou Kaiten." He shouted. He began to spin in a circle and emit a field of chakra. Hinata smiled and made a string of hand seals ending in the tiger. "Heavenly art: Fist of the heavenly flame." She shouted as white flame began to surround her fist, she punched the dome creating an explosion that rocked the arena. 

When the smoke cleared Hinata was stood in the same place with her fist still extended. Neji was on the other side of the arena picking himself out of a huge crater. "H-how are you so strong all of a sudden?" Neji asked.

"I fight to show the people I care for that I am strong." Hinata told him. "True strength is when you fight for another and not yourself, that is how I am so strong, that and the fact that I have been inadvertently holding my true powers inside of me, now they are free and I will use them to protect the people I love."

Hinata then charged Neji and before he had a chance to react or stop her she had vanished and reappeared right behind her.

"8 trigrams 64 palms of the hand." She shouted and then began the assault.

2 palms;

4 palms;

8 palms;

16 palms;

32 palms;

64 palms.

And with the last hit he was sent hurtling to a wall, from which he fell to the floor unconscious. 

Everyone was dumbfounded, all except Naruto, Emi and Kyuubi who were clapping and smiling. When Hinata looked to see who was clapping and saw Naruto she went a slight shade of red, though it was weaker then before, it seemed that she had not only become strong she had also become more confident as she remembered that after she had seen her mother and unlocked her true power she hadn't stuttered once. 

HEY GUYS I HOPE U LIKED.

I MADE THIS ONE SHORT AS I WANTED THIS ONE TO BE HINATA'S FIGHT ONLY.

TELL ME WOT YA THINK, WHAT YA LIKED AND WHAT YA DIDN'T LIKE, IT ALL MATTERS AS IT WILL HELP ME BECOME A SUMWOT GUD WRITTER. I HOPE. ;) ARIGATO 

HAVE A GUD EASTER BRAKE WILL DEFFINATLY UPDATE SOON.

HOPE U LIKE AND HAPPY READING

JA NA


	8. Chapter 8

SORRY SHINOHINA4EVA THIS IS GUNA BE A NARUHINA. SORRY TO DISSAPOINT YA BUT AM THINKIN OF DOIN A DIFFERENT PAIRING STORY SOON. 

**Chapter 8**

Hinata walked up to the stairs slowly. Contemplating what would happen now. When she got to the top she was glomped by someone that was taller than her. She looked up to see a head of golden yellow hair with red streaks in it.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Well done Hinata." Naruto congratulated her. "You were awesome."

"Arigato Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she hugged him back.

"Well that is the end of the preliminary matches. You all have a month to prepare for the final exam, I suggest that you all train hard and do your best to further your skills." The Hokage said as he stood up. "The matches will be chosen in the same way in the finals so that no body knows who they are fighting; this will mean that you will need to get information on all of your opponents and not just one. Dismissed."

The Hyuuga branch member disappeared to go tell Hiashi what had happened.

Everyone but Kyuubi, Naruto, Emi, the Hokage and the man and woman by his side began to make there way out of the room. Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand softly.

"Please stay." He whispered.

"What for?" Hinata asked confused.

"We are all going to have a little chat with the Hokage." He explained.

"Ok if you want me to stay then I will." She replied smiling with a slight blush.

"Thank you." He said with an equal blush.

"What is it that you wished to see me about Naruto?" The Hokage asked when everyone had left the arena.

"I wish to know why you lied to me about who one of my parents was." Naruto said as he released the restraint he had on his killer intent. The killer intent was massive, even Kyuubi was a little shocked. The Hokage on the other hand was crappin himself at the sheer volume of it, he was frozen in place and dared not speak as he didn't trust his voice. The 2 by his side were the same as they had never felt this much killer intent, much less from a child.

Hinata was also shocked, but more so at what had been asked than the killer intent. Her knew found power seemed to not only increase her stamina and chakra levels and power but also her dexterity and resistance.

Emi was calm as he was not affected from the killer intent and was also wondering the same question.

Hinata, who had not left Naruto's side, placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke softly in his ear. "Calm down Naruto-kun. You need to have a level head at a time like this." 

Slowly the killer intent eased and then began to dissipate. "Thank you Hinata-chan." He said to her as he smiled, which she returned with an added blush from the suffix he used.

He turned his head back to the Hokage. "So explain." He said to him in a steely voice.

"What do you wish to know?" The man beside the Hokage asked.

"Who were my parents and which one was from hidden light?" Naruto asked.

The Hokage and the man and woman's eyes widened at what he said.

"How do you know about this?" The Hokage asked softly, completely shocked.

"How do you think I know?" Naruto said as he activated his doujutsu so that they could see. Emi followed suit and activated his eyes as well.

"Well care to explain?" Emi asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Your mother." The Hokage said simply.

"She was from the Amatsura clan." The man explained.

"Amatsura?" Naruto asked.

"That is the name of our clan." Emi explained.

"Why did you never tell me about her?" Naruto asked angrily.

"Your mother came to the village 8 years before the Kyuubi attack, she came for asylum. She had been coming to the village for many years and had fallen in love with your father but when she told her father, the head of the clan, that they were getting married he forbade her to ever see him again and that she would be married to a person of his choice. Needless to say that this didn't go very well as she packed her bags and left her home the next day. Many people liked your mother and she easily became a part of the village. They wanted to get married but because of your fathers enemies they had to do it in secret so the only people that know about them and about you being their son are me and Jiraiya." he indicated the white haired man.

"Who was my father?" Naruto asked.

The Hokage looked reluctant, as did Jiraiya. Tsunade looked confused and was looking at the Hokage and then at Jiraiya

"Tell me." Naruto demanded.

"Ok, but you have to promise that you will stay calm and you will not hate him once you know who he is." The Hokage said.

"I will decide that and no one else." Naruto replied.

"Alright, your father is the fourth Hokage, and the man that sealed the Kyuubi inside of you." He told them.

At this everyone was shocked; Emi, Naruto and Hinata were confused.

"If he was Naruto's father then why did he seal the Kyuubi inside of Naruto?" Emi asked.

"One: he couldn't and wouldn't ask anyone else to give their child to be the Jinchuuriki for the nine tails and two he believed that you would be the only person that would be able to contain the nine tails." Jiraiya explained. 

Naruto was speechless, _how could a father do that to his own child. Then again I wouldn't every want anyone to have to bear the burden I have._ He thought.

"Are you saying that that man sealed the Kyuubi in his own child?" Emi asked disgust evident in his voice.

"Yes." Jiraiya replied.

"What kind of father would do that?" Emi wondered.

"We're leaving." Naruto said as he turned around and walked out of the room. Ignoring the shouts from the Hokage for him to stop. They could here the woman, who Jiraiya called Tsunade, screaming at the too men. It seemed like she was shouting at them because they had known about something all this time, while she hadn't known, and now she knew and was pissed off. 

Emi, Hinata and Kyuubi followed behind him as they exited the building and returned to Naruto's apartment. 

He hadn't been there in over 3 weeks.

On the way there Naruto got many glares, this pissed the rest of them off although Naruto didn't notice he was too deep in thought about what he had been told by the Hokage. He was the son of a Kage.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice that they had arrived at his apartment until Hinata snapped him out of it and unlocked the door.

There was no food so Naruto sent off a shadow clone to get all the food he would need. He no longer is only eating ramen, he eats a balanced diet and some ramen now and then but not in large quantities everyday.

They each took a seat around the kitchen table.

"Naruto. You, Hinata and Emi will train in how to use and control your abilities. I will train you and nobody else." Kyuubi aid as she looked at them.

"But when my father learns about what I did he will want to train me personally." Hinata protested.

"Don't worry I will speak to your father." She told Hinata.

"Arigato." Hinata said. Hinata had been told about Kyuubi on the way there, only when the streets had been deserted for a short period of time though.

"Meet at the forest of death tomorrow." Kyuubi told them.

"Why?" Hinata asked a little worried why they had to go back there.

"That's were I have been training for the past few weeks with Kyuubi. It's a secluded area that isn't visited by anyone but Anko, the moderator for the second exam. Though she doesn't go there much and when she does we avoided the areas that she was in or near." Naruto explained. "Another reason is that the forest of death is dangerous and to survive you have to push yourself beyond your limit, that helps you to grow more powerful in a shorter amount of time. That is why we chose the forest of death in the first place."

"Then I will meet you at the forest tomorrow at 8 in the morning, if that's ok with you." Emi said as he got up to leave.

"8 o'clock is fine." Hinata and Naruto said. Hinata also got up to leave.

"Then I will see you tomorrow." And with that Emi left.

"I should go as well, my father will be worried." Hinata said as she walked over to the door.

"Okay Hinata-chan. I will see you tomorrow." Naruto said as he walked her out the door.

"You had better get some sleep." Kyuubi told Naruto. "I sense that something is coming and you will need your strength for it so we will begin rigorous training tomorrow, you will need your friends by your side. There is also something about that Gaara child, something strong, and something… familiar." Kyuubi was so deep in thought that she didn't notice that Naruto had slipped out of the room and gone to bed.

The next day saw Naruto, Emi and Kyuubi waiting at the forest of death at 8 o'clock in the morning.

By half past 8 the group were beginning to get worried.

"I'm going to go see if she's at home." Naruto said as he began to walk down the path back to Konoha.

"Wait I'll come with you." Emi shouted as he ran to catch up with him.

"Fine but hurry up." Kyuubi said to the two of them.

"We'll be back in a while." Naruto said, both of them began to run down the path and through Konoha, they reached the Hyuuga estate after 20 minutes.

When they got to the gates the guards took one look at them and gave the order for the gates to be locked.

"What do you wants demon?" He said looking at Naruto

"Oi dip shit. You call him that and you insult me as well, or did you miss the fact that we both have tails, you Hyuuga's are blind. I can't believe you're a branch from our clan." Emi said, metaphorically, looking down at the man.

The Hyuuga looked completely baffled at what was being said.

"What are you talking about demon?" He asked, looking at Emi this time.

"We have business with Hyuuga Hinata." Naruto said to the man.

"Why would I let a creature like you see the Hyuuga heiress?" The man sneered at him.

"Because if you do not then I will bring the Hokage down and I am sure he will make you show me to her, so unless you want me to get the Hokage involved then you will shut up and show me to Hinata-chan." Naruto said, he was getting pissed off with the guard, if he didn't show them in he is going to kick his ass and then walk in.

"Fine." The man said grudgingly as he ordered the gates to be opened.

On the other side of the gates there were 2 men.

"Follow me, I will show you to where Hyuuga Hinata is training." The man on the left said to the pair.

Emi and Naruto looked at each other with confused looks. _Training?_ They both thought at the same time.

The man led them through the estate. They both got death glares but neither were fazed as they could both give off many times more killer intent.

As they walked through the main building they reached the main training area to find Hinata and man, that Naruto and Emi assumed was her father, arguing. The man that had lead them turned around and went back to his post.

"You have no right to keep me here against my will father." Hinata shouted at the man.

"You will address me correctly and I have every right, you are my daughter." The man replied coldly. "I would have thought that you would have liked the personal training."

"I told you yesterday that I am to train with Naruto-kun, Sara-sama and Emi-kun." Hinata told him.

"I will not have you being associated with that demon." He snarled. At this Hinata seemed to explode.

"HE IS NO DEMON. THE ONLY COLD HEARTLESS DEMON HERE IS YOU. YOU DEMAND THAT I DO EVERYTHING YOU SAY AND NEVER SHOW ME ANY RESPECT. BEFORE YESTERDAY YOU WOULD IGNORE ME AND PUSH ME AWAY JUST SO THAT YOU COULD TRAIN HANIBI. SO IF YOU WANT SOMEONE TO TRAIN THEN GO TRAIN HANIBI, I'M GOING TO GO MEET NARUTO." Hinata screamed at him.

She turned around to see a completely shocked Naruto and Emi.

"Naruto-kun, Emi-kun." Hinata stated shocked at seeing them there. Her rage dying away immediately. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"We were worried because you were late so we came to find you." Naruto explained after he picked his jaw off the floor.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE DEMON." The man shouted at Naruto.

"HEY LIKE I TOLD THE GUY AT YOUR GATES, IF YOU'RE GUNNA CALL NARUTO A DEMON THEN YOU CAN CALL ME ONE TOO SEEING AS WE BOTH HAVE TAILS." Emi shouted at the man. He did not like the way these people treated his brother. "OR ARE YOU PEOPLE BLIND." This hit a nerve in him.

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH DEMON LEST I CUT UT YOUR TOUNGE." He hissed.

"Don't make me laugh, you're pathetic." Emi sneered.

The man had had enough and charged at Emi with his hands blazing with chakra.

Emi just put his hands together in the snake seal and shouted. "Mokuton: Ropes of restriction." Multiple ropes of wood sprouted from the floor and wrapped themselves around the man stopping him in his tracks. 

"W-what the hell?" He shouted. "That's not possible." He said in disbelief. 

"Hinata lets go." Naruto said as he held out his hand for her. She took it smiling which vanished when she heard what her father said next.

"If you go out of this house now then you will never be allowed to come back." He said to her.

She turned around and glared at him. "Then I will make good my promise to kaa-san outside of the clan." She said to his confused expression.

Then Hinata led Naruto and Emi to her room were she packed her things. 

After Hinata had packed they made their way to the gates, there they found Hinata's father and a small force of both main house and branch members.

"I will not let you leave with those demons." He said as he gestured to Naruto and Emi.

"It is no longer your choice Hiashi." Hinata said, this made the Hyuuga's there gasp at the venom and hatred that was laced in her voice. "You really think that I will stay here, I have learnt everything that the Hyuuga know but have never been able to show it because you think I am weak and hold me back." At this everyone was shocked. "I will not stay here with this clan but when the time comes I will return and out this clan back on the path of light that we have strayed from for far too long. Now I suggest that you move from our path." She levelled a glare at Hiashi.

"You will return to the compound Hinata and you will continue your training HERE." Hiashi said, emphasising the word here.

"I don't think so." Naruto said as he stepped forward and began to make hand seals.

The Hyuuga members tensed waiting to see what he was going to do. A frontal attack would be foolish.

"Doton: Earth upheaval jutsu." Naruto shouted as he slammed his hands into the ground.

Th ground beneath the Hyuuga's began to crack and then before they could react, chunks of the ground began to fly into the air taking some of the Hyuuga members with it.

While they were distracted with trying to avoid Naruto's jutsu the trio made a hasty exit carrying Hinata's bags.

"Hinata you can stay with me for as long as you want to." Naruto said to her.

"Arigato Naruto-kun." Hinata replied with a slight blush on her cheeks.

WELL WOT DO YA THINK OF THIS CHAPTER, HOPE YA LIKED IT.

HOPE UR ALL DOIN OK. HAPPY READIN.

JA NA 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

After another 15 minutes of roof jumping and running they arrived at the forest of death. Kyuubi was stood in front of the forest tapping her foot on the floor impatiently.

"What took you so long?" Kyuubi asked impatiently.

"Sorry we had a little problem with Hinata's father." Naruto explained.

"Well look on the bright side, at least people aren't attacking us or flipping out because of our tails." Emi said half-heartedly.

"Yea well its not really like it matters anymore." Naruto said grimly. "This village has lost our respect and has made enemies and lost the respect of some of the other shinobi villages; I wouldn't be surprised if we get invaded soon."

"I agree, the Hyuuga have become arrogant and self centered, I have made a promise to mother that I will put the Hyuuga back onto the path of light and I will make sure that I keep that promise." Hinata told them.

"So you were talking to you're mother when you were releasing you're powers?" Kyuubi asked.

"Yes, she said that she wanted me to bring the Hyuuga back onto the path of light but the arrogance of the clan is astounding." Hinata replied with a hint of sadness and disgust in her voice.

"We had better go into the forest and start our training. Hinata and Emi you will need to begin to wear weights." Kyuubi told the group as they walked through the gates and into the forest of death.

"I already wear weights." Emi told her.

"Really?" She asked. "How much?"

"Each of my limbs weigh 130 pounds and am going to add 50 pounds when we get into the forest for our training." Emi told her.

"I have 100 on each limb and need to add another 50 pounds as well." Naruto told Emi.

"Hinata we'll start you off with 30 pounds. It will help increase your strength, speed, stamina and chakra reserves. Also I'm going to give each of you gravity seals, what they do is increase the force of gravity that is being applied to your body. When you have all gotten used to the extra weight from your normal weights then we will put the gravity weights on." Kyuubi told them as they began to walk through the forest. "Emi there is something I would like to ask."

"Go ahead." He told her.

"Your bonded to the 5 tails right?" She asked. He nodded to her question. "Then why is he still in your body, does he never come out?"

"He isn't in my body now." He told her. "He hasn't been in my body since we got here but he will return in about a day."

"Were has he been?" She asked.

"I don't know, he wouldn't tell me." He told her his brow creased.

"Well from what I can sense Houkou (Five tails) has done the same thing that I did with Naruto. When he blended with you he blended the basics of his power. This means that when both you and Naruto get a tail it has the basics of our power in it. With me I was waiting for you to get up to 5 tails before I got you to increase each of the tails to full power, you will not get another tail until each of your tails has the full strength that each one of my tails has. As for you Emi you are the same, you have all five tails and you need to increase the strength in each of them. Though that does not mean that Naruto is far stronger than you because from what I can sense of Houkou, that is still connected to you he is about the same strength as Kaku the seven tails." Kyuubi explained to the group. "The tails are only a basic representation of strength and stamina, you may very well grow more tails beyond the five that you have. If you do then the beast that has the same number of tails will lose a tail as you will only gain an extra tail if you are stronger than they are, so if you increase in strength and go from 5 tails to 6 tails then the 6 tailed beast will become the 5 tails. They may lose a tail but they will have the same strength and stamina that they always had. This is similar to your human Hierarchy of power, a person can go from being low on the Hierarchy to being high but as he goes up he takes another persons place and that person will go down because they are to weak to be in that place when there is someone stronger and more suited for that place. Although this will only happen if you fight one that has more tails than you and you will fairly." She explained, more to Naruto and Emi than to Hinata. "Understand?"

"Hai." The group said at once.

"Another thing is that right now you can control 5 elements, earth, water, fire, wind and lightning but each of you will also gain the ability to control light and darkness when you get stronger. Although Hinata your ability to control them is not as strong as Emi's and Naruto's ability but you are stronger with the elements that you have an affinity for and from what I can tell they are water, light and wind. Naruto your strongest affinities are wind, water and earth. Emi yours are water, earth and darkness." Kyuubi told them.

They continued to walk for another 10 minutes till they reached a large clearing.

"So what are we going to learn first sensei?" Hinata asked as they put the packs with all there things in at one side.

"Well first were going to work on your chakra control." Kyuubi told the trio. "I assume you can all do the tree and water walking exercises." The group all nodded their heads. "Ok, this is a very advanced adaptation of those exercises, its called air walking. The basic idea is that you create a column of chakra under your feet that you use to walk on air. It is similar to the water walking exercise in respect that the amount of chakra that you use doesn't stay constant because of the wind and constant change in air pressure." She explained.

The group practiced this until around 7pm when it began to get dark.

"Right you lot that's enough for today." Kyuubi told the trio. Each of them were using large amounts of chakra, because they had never done this exercise before they wasted quite a proportion of there chakra.

All the groups chakra reserves had increased by quite a bit and their chakra control had increased as well, Hinata's hadn't increased that much because she had easily the best control of the group.

While they had been practicing this Kyuubi had been making a house (using Mokuton jutsu) for them to stay in while they were in the forest, Naruto and Kyuubi had had to get rid of the house they had built when they left the forest before the chuunin exams so that nobody would accidentally stumble onto it while in the survival test of the exam. She had also taken unsealed the furniture from that house from scrolls and put it all into this house, including many, many scrolls full of jutsu and fighting styles.

The group walked into the building and found themselves in an entrance hallway; it was a small hall way that went through the middle of the building from the entrance to a door way at the end of the hall.

There were 3 doorways on the left and 3 on the right. On the left were the bedrooms and on the right were the kitchen/dinning room, the library which contained all the scrolls, and the kitchen.

"Each of you chose a room and unpack your things, dinner will be in an hour so you can relax until then." Kyuubi told the group.

Hinata chose the room closest to the door, Naruto chose the one next to that and Emi the next one. (AN: Kyuubi sleeps in the seal and she teaches Naruto in his mindscape when he sleeps.)

While the three unpacked their things Kyuubi went into the kitchen and unsealed food from a number of scrolls. The kitchen was rectangular with a cooker, a fridge, a freezer, an oven, a sink and a microwave with cupboards above them; at the other end of the room was a circular table with four chairs around it. The room was a warm yellow colour. She put away the food she wouldn't use and began to make supper. For the electricity they used a generator and for gas, gas tanks were used. Each of these were unsealed by Kyuubi and attached while they trained.

After 10 minutes Naruto, Emi and Hinata came into the kitchen to see Kyuubi cooking with a large pan full of noodles and another full of something that the couldn't see.

"Sit down suppers almost ready." Kyuubi told them. "I'll explain the basics of what I am going to teach you over supper."

The three took a seat at the table. Naruto next to Hinata and opposite Emi with the spare place next to him; Naruto and Hinata holding hands under the table. Kyuubi came over with chopsticks and in hand and two of her tails held a tray with 4 bowls of ramen.

Naruto's lit up immediately when he saw the ramen, Hinata giggled softly at that while Kyuubi smiled softly and Emi was slightly confused as to why he looked so happy all of sudden.

"Iadikimas." (sp?) They all said softly when they each had a bowl each. Naruto immediately started eating, fast. While Kyuubi and Hinata began to eat normally Emi was sat there with his mouth hanging in a comical 0 shape.

When Naruto finished, 10 seconds after starting, he noticed that Emi was looking at him with his chin sitting on the table, mouth agape.

"What?" Naruto asked confusedly.

Emi picked up his jaw before he started talking.

"Do you always eat like that?" He asked a little disturbed.

Naruto just grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck. "Hehehe. Sorry, I guess you don't really know about my ramen habit."

"Habit? More like addiction." Kyuubi mumbled half jokingly. Naruto just stuck his tongue out at her playfully, which Kyuubi replied to by bonking him on the head. Naruto just scowled playfully at her while she smiled sweetly and Hinata sighed exasperatedly.

Emi sighed and began to eat his food too. After 10 minutes they had all eaten Kyuubi decided to tell them about the training that she had in mind for them.

"Ok about the training were gunna do. This week we will work on chakra control and finding out what you can do with your abilities, Hinata we will have you meditate and find out anything you can about your powers from your mind or maybe your mother. Emi me and Naruto only have bare minimum idea about the doujutsu that you both have so we wont be much help." Kyuubi said.

"Don't worry I have all the scrolls we will need about it with me." Emi said in-between mouthfuls of noodles.

Naruto's and Kyuubi's jaw dropped. "You have all the information with you?" Kyuubi asked silently, to which Emi just nodded.

"I always bring the information with me incase I ever unlocked the ability to use it. I have memorized a sizable chunk but I always keep the information with me." Emi told them. "We can start reading the information when you're ready."

"Do either of you know Kage Bunshin no jutsu?" Kyuubi asked Emi and Hinata.

"I do, Houkou made me learn it so that I could train faster as what the bunshin learns I learn." Emi told them.

"I don't." Hinata said looking down at her lap.

Naruto entwined his fingers in hers, making her look at him startled.

"Then we're just gunna have to teach it to you." Naruto said smiling warmly at her while she turned a deep beetroot red. Naruto turned back to Kyuubi who was smiling mischievously at him. Naruto forgot all about holding Hinata's hand as they continued to talk about training.

"Right then, tomorrow we will teach Hinata Kage bunshin no jutsu while you to create a mass amount of kage bunshin's to read over all the scrolls and learn the knowledge, also I will be giving you all books on the biology, chemistry, the human anatomy, herbs and plants, explosives and weapons. You will use kage bunshin to read these books while you do physical exercises. The reason you will be doing the physical exercises and not your clones is because the clones cannot pass on to you things that have changed in you body, they can only give you things that have changed in the mind, this includes knowledge, information, chakra reserves, stamina etc." Kyuubi explained. "At night I will teach Naruto inside his mindscape, I suggest you get Houkou and your mother to do the same." She said to Emi and Hinata.

"Hai." They both replied.

"After we have taught Hinata how to do Kage bunshin you will create a large amount of kage bunshin and split them into groups. How many can you create Emi?" Kyuubi asked.

"I can create over one thousand when using Houkou's chakra but about three hundred and fifty on my own without being winded." Emi told her.

"Good that's about the same as Naruto, and with the amount of chakra that Hinata has she should be able to create about 100 hundred when she learns how to use as minimal amount as is needed without wasting any chakra." Kyuubi told them. "When we have done that then we will split them up to do the different tasks I out lined before, also have a group work on air walking and another group work on jutsu's and other chakra control exercises. Each morning you will get up at 5am then you will run around the clearing 20 times after I have inspected your weights and decided weather to increase the weight or not. Hinata you will put on 150 pounds tomorrow morning." Kyuubi told them all.

"Hai Kyuubi-sensei." They all replied. Kyuubi blushed slightly at the sensei part.

"Just call me Kyuubi here but when we are in the village or around others call me Sara-sensei." She hold them.

"Hai." They said back.

"Alright then all of you off to bed, you have a long day ahead of you in the morning." Kyuubi told them. Each of them got up, Naruto and Hinata still holding hands, and took their bowls to the sink and headed to their respective rooms.

"Good night Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she reluctantly disentangled her hand from Naruto's, she immediately missed the warmth that his hand had provided.

"Good night Hinata-chan." Naruto replied and before he left to go into his room he bent down slightly and kissed her softly on her cheek. Hinata's eyes widened to the size of saucers and she went a deep shade of red.

Before she could reply he turned and went into his room and closed the door softly, he didn't want her to see that he was blushing.

After a few minutes Hinata snapped out of her daze and slowly walked into her own room, she lay down on her bed and was instantly asleep with a huge smile on her face. She hadn't realized that she was as tired as she was until she was lying down.

In Emi's room he was just finishing brushing his teeth when a tall figure appeared next to him, effectively scaring the crap out of him.

Emi shot a foot in the air before he realized who it was.

"JESUS CHRIST HOUKOU ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK." Emi shouted at him, good thing he put a silencing jutsu on his room just incase Houkou decided to do something like this.

Houkou was tall, around 6 foot 2 although he wasn't lanky, he was well muscled and broad shouldered. He was wearing a long dark blue coat (like Ibiki's but not leather and dark blue instead of black); underneath he wore a black muscle shirt effectively showing off his toned body. He wore tight fitting dark blue jeans; he had black combat boots on. He had a rugged and handsome face, dark blue eyes with slitted pupils (exactly the same as Emi's), and he had long black/blue hair (exactly the same colour as Emi's).

Houkou gave a short, deep chuckle. "Soz Emi didn't mean to scare ya." He said in a mocking tone.

"You startled me and why shouldn't I be startled when you just appear right next to me without any warning." Emi said mock glaring at Houkou.

Houkou just grinned wider, exposing his sharp canines. Emi just sighed and walked over to his bed and sat down. "Are we training in my mindscape again?" Emi asked.

Houkou turned serious automatically. "Yes, I am going to start training you in more powerful and deadly jutsu's." He told him.

Emi was instantly happy. "Yes new justsu's." He said fisting the air.

Obviously something that both he and Naruto share a liking for is learning new jutsu's.

Houkou just sighed as he began to transform into a deep blue mist and move over to Emi. The blue mist just sunk straight into Emi and was suddenly in the seal.

Emi went to sleep soon after.

Hinata also contacted her mother who agreed to teach her everything that she knew and also teach her jutsu's that she had learnt from their ancestors that they had wanted to be past on from one generation to the next but unfortunately were destroyed in a fire that destroyed the first Hyuuga clan house.

And so this routine went on for the next month. They would wake up at 5am and do 20- laps around the clearing, which was BIG, after they had their weights inspected. Both Kyuubi and Houkou taught them all in chakra control, elemental manipulation which Hinata also had an ability for, then again considering she came from their clan it did make sense, she had a very strong affinity for water, over the month she trained in a new style of the gentle fist style that mainly required the user to be flexible and flow like water. They all increased in strength, speed, stamina, chakra reserves, 

elemental manipulation, jutsu inventory, weapons, weapons and armor crafting, biology, chemistry, the human anatomy, herbs and plants, seals, and explosives. They all trained in taijutsu for after running while they did all this; their kage bunshin would read many books and train in their jutsu's. They had all signed the demonic fox and demonic wolf summoning contracts.

Emi's weights now weighed 550 pounds on each limb. Naruto has 500 pounds on each limb and Hinata has 300 on each limb. They all each had a gravity seal on that was currently on level 4 (4 times gravity) for Naruto and Hinata but Emi had been wearing one since he had left his home village and was currently on level 6.

Then at night Kyuubi would train Naruto, Houkou would train Emi and Hinata's mother would train Hinata. Each of them learnt that person's specific jutsu's and fighting styles. Because Naruto also has Haku's Kekkei Gankai and knowledge he can use senbon very effectively and the knowledge he had on the human anatomy meant that he can bring down an opponent quickly and efficiently.

(AN: I will not explain all their abilities as I want them to be revealed when they use them and also there are some that I will only be able to describe properly when the ability(s) are used also they learnt more then what I just described, with the help of a lot of kage bunshin.)

They had all grown closer together over the month and Emi was beginning to consider becoming a Konoha nin so that he could be with his family, of course he hadn't talked to Naruto about it yet. He decided to talk to the Hokage after the exam finished. Hinata and Naruto had most especially grown close together.

On the last day of the month they were just finishing training when both Naruto and Emi sensed something lurking around the house. Hinata was controlling some water so that her reactions and movement would be almost flawless tomorrow.

Naruto and Emi both had enhanced senses because of Kyuubi and Houkou so they could sense things that a normal person could only sense when they enhanced their senses with chakra. They both stopped as they noticed the multiple chakra signatures bypass them and go to the area that Hinata was training in.

It took them less then a second to realize that they were after Hinata.

"HINATA LOOK OUT." Emi shouted to her.

Hinata looked to him with confusion which turned to shock as a large wave of shuriken and kunai came flying at her. Lucky her reflexes were sharp, as they approached her she moved the water fluidly into a barrier between her and the projectiles. As it came to place she closed her hand slightly and the water froze to create a strong barrier.

The kunai and shuriken all embedded into the wall and then fell to the floor when the ice turned back into water and moved to Hinata.

As this happened two men came out of the bush and charged at Hinata with the intent to kill. What shocked the group was that the two men were Hyuuga's. Each of them wore black shinobi fighting outfits and had long black hair tied up into ponytails. Their faces were hard and cruel which were accented by their cold white Byakugan active eyes that glared at Hinata.

The old Hinata would have cowered in fear but unfortunately for these Hyuuga this was not the old Hinata. She glared right back at them, that alone shocked them but what they saw next scared the crap out of them. When the battle between her and Neji was over she had used a high level concealing genjutsu, that Kurenai-sensei had taught her, to hide her wings.

She released the genjutsu and unfolded her wings, in the same motion she flapped them once and sent a large gust of wind at them with a cry of "Futton: Diatoppa." The wind hit them head on sending them flying across the clearing and landed at the feet of Emi and Naruto, who both looked extremely pissed off. They looked at each other and then down at the stunned men and smiled evilly. Both the Hyuuga's shivered involuntary at the smiles, they were evil, cold and promised a world of pain for the person they were aimed at. They both put there hands together in the snake seal.

"Mokuton: Shichuurou no jutsu" (four pillar prison technique) they both shouted at the same time. Before the men had time to react 2 cages made out of wood erupted from the ground and encompassed each of them.

"Now I think that its time we made a little visit to see Hiashi." Houkou said as he walked out of the house with Kyuubi, they both looked pissed and were barely holding back their killer intent, although it could easily be sensed and it made both the Hyuuga's terrified at the shear volume of it.

"No." Hinata said shocking the group. "We will show him what we can do tomorrow at the exams. We can have these two delivered to my father as they are. That should be enough to piss him off. for now." She bit her thumb and flashed through seals then slammed her hand on the ground with a cry of "Kuchiyose no jutsu." A medium size plume of smoke covered a small area, when the smoke had gone there were two large dog sized foxes stood there. They both had 3 tails.

"Hinata-sama." They said bowing slightly. "What is it that we can do for you?" The one on the right asked as it raised its head.

"I told you to stop calling me Hinata-sama. Just call me Hinata okay." She told the two foxes.

"Hai Hinata-sa. Hinata." The one on the left said. Hinata smiled kindly at them.

"I was wondering if you could deliver these two in the cage to the Hyuuga compound." Hinata asked pointing to the two wooden cages that had the two Hyuuga's in them. "I want you to deliver them too Hiashi and to tell him next time he sends assassins after me we will deliver them back to him in a matchbox."

Both the foxes seemed to get rather annoyed that her own father, yes they know who Hiashi is, would send assassins after his own daughter and one of their masters.

Both the foxes nodded curtly and turned around and picked up the two cages and ran off to do as they were asked.

Kyuubi, Houkou, Naruto and Emi were still radiating killer intent when they walked back into the house.

"Guys calm down I'm fine." Hinata said to the group. "Look I'm fine and now Hiashi will think again before he sends assassins after me considering you put the fear of god into them with those smiles you gave them and the amount of killer intent that Houkou-sensei and Kyuubi-sensei were radiating." At this Hinata started laughing at the memory of the look of pure horror and fear on the Hyuuga's faces. "I don't think I have ever seen a Hyuuga more scared in my entire life."

Naruto and Emi then also began to laugh, followed by Houkou and then Kyuubi.

After 5 minutes they stopped laughing and made there way into the kitchen. They had supper which consisted of ramen and ice cream. Hinata and Naruto had made it a habit of holding hands under the table after the first day. Naruto had asked Hinata out on the second week, she had fainted. Showing that there was still part of the old Hinata in her. Then said yes when she woke up and they were waiting until after the exams to go on a date.

"Alright everyone early night, I want you all up at the regular time and do your morning exercises and warm ups." Kyuubi told the group. "We will be leaving at 8 because the exam starts at nine. When we get there me and Houkou will go to sit with the crowd. In this exam you can drop your weights if you need to and because it is the exam tomorrow we will not add more to you until after it has finished. That way you won't be straining yourselves with the added weight."

After that was said each of them made there way to their room.

"Night Hinata-chan." Naruto said giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Night Naruto-kun." Hinata replied before she retired to her room.

"Aww. Young love." Houkou whispered to Kyuubi.

"Shut up ya great big softy." Kyuubi replied playfully bonking him on the head, like she does to Naruto only harder.

"Oww. That hurt." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"I think those kits have been making us soft." Kyuubi said half to herself.

"Yeah well what ya gunna do, better being soft to them than being a bastard, or in your case a bitch, to them eh." Houkou said to her.

"I'm a VIXEN you oaff." She said to him bonking on the head again.

"You really need to stop hitting me you know that." He said rubbing his head again.

"No I don't." She said smirking at him evilly. _Oh shit_ was the only thing he could think as Kyuubi chased him out the house and around the clearing, bonking him on the head again and again.

The next day at 8:00 am Naruto, Hinata and Emi were stood in front of Kyuubi while they checked to make sure they had everything for the exam.

Naruto wore a black shirt with a red kyuubi on the back with one tail wrapped around the waist. He wore baggy black pants with red and blue flames going up the legs. He wore black combat boots and 

a black leather coat with a white pentacle on the back, his and Emi's clan symbol, the coat went down to the back of his feet. His hair was pulled up into a pony tail that ended just pas his shoulders. It now had white streaks with the red because of the training with Kyuubi in his divine powers. (Red was because of the youki he can use, same with Emi, when they train and can use youki they get streaks in their hair that are the same colour as the youki.) Strapped to his back were 2 swords in a cross pattern, both were in a black sheath with a red nine tailed fox running up each.

Hinata wore black form fitting pants and top, the top had the design of vines snaking up her body and there was an ice design on her pants. She wore the same kind of coat that Naruto is wearing minus the pentacle. She wore black knee high leather boots. Her hair was left down and reached down to her mid back, with all the training she had recently done in her advanced form of the byakugan and her light/divine powers her hair had gotten white streaks in it and her eyes were a solid silver. She had a pair of Sai's at her hips. (Sai's are the weapons that Electra uses in Dare Devil and Electra.)

Emi wore a white shirt with a five tailed wolf on it, one tail wrapped around the waist, like Naruto's shirt. He wore white pants with silver 'tentacles' wrapping around the legs. He wore a white version of the coat that Naruto is wearing only the pentacle is black. His black/blue hair had streaks of dark blue and white in it from the training with Houkou in both his youki and his divine powers. His hair was done in a plait all the way down to his mid back. He wore light blue combat boots. Emi like Naruto had 2 swords in a cross pattern on his back but unlike Naruto's his were red with blue 5 tailed foxes running up the sheath's.

"Where's Houkou-sensei?" Hinata asked looking around.

"He's in the seal sleeping while murmuring something about mean vixens beating wolves up for asking them to stop hitting them." Emi said with a frown and a confused look on his face.

"Well next time he should know not to tell me what to do." Kyuubi said smiling evilly.

Emi just sweatdropped. "He asked you not to hit him so you beat him up?" Emi asked incredulously.

"Yep." She said adopting a childish triumphant smile that could have rivalled one of Naruto's.

"And these are the great and powerful bijuu that people are so scared of." Emi said with an exasperated sigh.

"By the way Emi nii-chan I forgot to ask you what was that jutsu that you used on Lee in the preliminaries?" Naruto asked Emi.

"It was a really advanced earth summoning, it summons earth guardians that can be used offensively or defensively but I used them to imprison Lee so that he would either wear himself out or give up when he realised he couldn't break through the shield. Although with the strength he was hitting the shield with and the chakra needed to sustain the shield for a long time I would have only been able to hold it for a maximum of half an hour." He told them as they set off for the arena at high speeds.

"But didn't you tell him that you could hold it for days?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah; I lied." Emi replied simply. Hinata and Naruto just sweatdropped and continued on their way.

The group arrived at the arena after half an hour. When they got to there Emi, Naruto and Hinata headed for the competitors area while Kyuubi and Houkou headed for the audience.

When the group got to the competitors area they noticed that the sound nin, Dosu, and Sasuke were not there.

Shrugging it off they walked over to the railing that overlooked the fighting area. The referee was a man that was about 6 foot tall; he had shoulder length brown hair, was dressed in the usual jounin attire and was chewing on the end of a senbon needle.

The other half of the light team walked over to them. While Naruto and Hinata went over to Shino and Shikamaru to see how they were and how their month was.

"Hey Emi, long time no see." Kira said smiling at him.

"Hey Kira. How'd your month go?" Emi asked as Kira and Shin stood next to them by the railing.

"Fine, yours?" She asked.

"It went great." He replied smiling. They were interrupted from talking any more by the guy in the arena.

"Quite down please." The man shouted. Soon the whole arena was silent. "My name is Genma and I will be the referee for these matches. Dosu died during the month so he obviously will not be taking part. The matches will be chosen randomly on the screen by the Kage booth." Everyone looked up to see a screen flicking through names.

**Temari Vs Nara Shikamaru**

(AN: Same as in anime so I will skip that one. The only difference is that Temari was caught when she didn't look behind her and notice that she was closer to the shadows behind her than the ones in front of her so the ones behind her caught her.)

Everyone looked back up at the screen for the next match.

**Aburame Shino Vs Shin**

Shino calmly walked down the stairs while Shin went for the quick way and jumped over the edge and walked to the centre of the arena to wait for Shino. When Shino got to the centre Genma started the match and jumped away to the side.

Both if them just stood there for a minute until Shin made a set of hand seals.

"Heavenly art: Heavenly air blast." Shin muttered. A ball of air with white light in it shot out of his mouth and at Shino who burst into bugs when he got hit.

Shin smiled slightly. _Maybe this will be a small challenge._ Shin thought. He had been disappointed with his preliminary match.

Shin turned around to face one of the trees in the arena and shot another air bullet at them and Shino who was hiding behind them. This Shino also burst into bugs. This continued for a few minutes until Shin began to grow tired of this game of cat and mouse.

Shin got into the middle of the arena and began to spin like a spinning top. Many people looked on with confusion while Emi and Kira looked down and began to count down from 10.

10

The air began to collect around the spinning form of Shin.

9

The air formed the shape of a small tornado.

8

Loose sections of the arena began to be pulled into spinning tower of wind that had stopped growing and was getting stronger.

7

Some of Shino's bugs began to get sucked in.

6

Shino was holding onto the floor with chakra while his bugs retreated back into his body.

5

The tornado was turning brown from the amount of dust and rocks that were collecting inside the tower of air.

4

Shino looked on in silent awe and horror and Shin rose from the floor in the middle to the centre.

3

When Shin got to the top of the tower he opened his eyes to reveal they were glowing with an ethereal beauty and had a red slit in the centre were the pupil should have been.

2

Shin lifted his hands above his head then slammed them onto the top of the vortex forcing it down and compressing the air so that it spread outwards through the arena area floor.

1

The air blast hit Shino dead in the chest and shot him into the wall with tremendous force. The blast blew up a dust cloud the blocked everything from view.

0

After the dust settled after a few seconds it revealed Shin in the middle of the arena breathing slightly heavily, Shino was lying at the base of the wall opposite him, unconscious.

"Winner Shin." Genma said in a slight daze at the power behind that last attack.

Shin made his way back up to his place by his teammates ignoring the applause from the audience.

"Hey Shin I didn't know that you finished that move." Emi said when Shin got to the top of the stairs.

"I haven't yet. It still needs some work and it takes a lot out of me to do." Shin answered.

Everyone looked back to the screen to see the next match. When the board stopped and showed the names Emi and Naruto grinned while Hinata smiled and Kira cracked her knuckles.

"Kira Vs Hinata." Genma announced.

**SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. I COULDN'T UPDATE BECAUSE OF EXAMS THEN I HAD CHEMESTRY COURSEWORK TO DO AND IVE ONLY JUST BEEN ABLE TO UPDATE. (BTW IN CASE U DON'T KNOW THIS IS ME ASKING FOR FORGIVNESS IN FRONT OF A GROUP OF READERS WITH PITCH FORKS, TORCHES (THE FIRE ONES YOU SEE IN MOBS OF ANGRY PEOPLE NOT THE ELECTRIC ONES) AND LOTS OF OUTHER POINTS SHARPE OBJECTS, I THINK PEOPLE ARE SPENDING TO MUCH TIME AROUND TENTEN.)**

**SORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY. (THIS IS ME RUNNING AWAY FROM MOB OF ANGRY READERS THAT ARE PISSED ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE)**

**LOL. HOPE U LIKE THE CHAP. REVIEW PLZ.**


End file.
